Let Me Cry
by rin misaki
Summary: Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'aimer? Pourquoi était-il jaloux de le voir avec elle? Pourquoi l'avait-il renvoyé sans lui en avoir parlé avant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir plus de deux possibilités pour avancer? Pourquoi? Tant de questions que chacun se pose et qui ont chacune un lien entre elles. Pourtant, ont-elles une réponse? /Yaoi/Lime/
1. Chapter 1: I love you, neither do I

Salut, bon bah, voila une ffic' sur, Salut Les geeks What The Cut?! pricipalement mais qui reprendra peut-être d'autres youtubers ;)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté une OC que j'ai créée.

Raiting, j'ai du mal mais je dirais T ou M

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 1: I love you, neither do I.

Ses mains au dessus de sa tête, liées a son lit, il pleurait. Des larmes de dégout, de peur, s'écoulaient du coin de ses yeux pour aller se perdre dans ses draps blancs.

Il avait crié, encore et encore mais personne n'avait accouru comme il l'avait espéré, comme il l'espérait chaque fois.

Chaque fois que cette homme venait le voir, qu'il venait le toucher, le blesser. Le blesser plus psychologiquement que physiquement mais cela restait une blessure, une blessure profonde. Une blessure due à la peur, une simple peur, une appréhension alors que jamais il ne l'avait blessé physiquement.

Jamais il ne l'avait voulu en tous cas..

Il se retenait d'aller plus loin, il lui faisait peur volontairement pour éviter que ces mots ressortent de la bouche de cet enfant.

Ces mots qui l'avaient chamboulé, qui l'avaient effrayé.

« ...Je crois que je t'aime... »

Ces quelques mots avaient suffit le déstabiliser.

C'était impossible. Il le martyrisait, ce gamin ne pouvait l'aimer. Il refusait de croire que cet enfant puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas.

Il voulait que ce Geek le déteste, c'était le meilleur moyens pour survivre. Mathieu ne l'accepterait pas.

Il voulait que le Geek abandonne, en le voyant ainsi, pire que d'habitude. Il continuait donc à commencer un semblant de viol, mais au fond de lui il ne voulait pas voir ce visage si mignon baigné de larmes. Surtout si c'était sa faute...

Il ne voulait pas que le Geek gâche ce semblant de vie à aimer un homme comme lui.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ces deux iris azur grisées ne cessaient de le suivre du regard durant les tournages?

Pourquoi sentait-il pointer une lueur de déception dans le regard du plus « jeune » lorsqu'il sortait pour aller voir une de ses putes?

Pourquoi?

Il ne voulait savoir, il ne voulait pas voir.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce sentiment qu'il partageait avec le gamin.

L'amour, l'amour fou...

Cet amour qui te donne le courage d'aller de l'avant, de risquer tout pour quelqu'un...

Qui te donne aussi celui de pardonner...

Mais il ne pouvait plus. Il voulait le voir crier de plaisir et non hurler de peur.

Il se forçait, encore et toujours à se montrer sadique et distant.

Il se forçait...

Mais si le Geek aime le Patron alors coucher avec lui ne le dérangerais pas, me direz-vous...

Le Patron est un très bon acteur, alors quand il à décidé de faire croire au Geek qu'il ne veut que du sexe, ce dernier y croit.

Quoi de plus dur que de savoir que la personne que vous aimez ne vous veux que pour le sexe? (Je vous conseille d'aller voir la « Bad End » de « Sous Tes Yeux Antoine » par M L'Inconnue si ce n'est pas déjà fait :3)

Le gamin étant extrêmement sensible, cela le ravageait de l'intérieur...

Une voix cassée, coupée de sanglots, interrompit le criminel:

- ...P...pourquoi...?

Il le regarda, ses lunettes masquant un regard chargé de peine, de douleur... de doutes.

Il se releva le détacha.

- Ré... répond moi!

Il ne se retourna pas.

- Parce que j'aime ça, lança-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Un faux, bien sûr.

Son jeu d'acteur était si bon qu'Hiruma lui-même aurait eu du mal à le battre.

C'était un de ses atouts, ou une de ses faiblesses...

Il sortis et ferma la porte.

- Tu compte continuer comme ça longtemps, gros?

Le Patron ne fut même pas étonné.

- Il finira par se lasser...

Le Hippie parut réfléchir.

- Parce que s'il part dans les bras d'un autre, ça t'irais?

Le Patron s'énerva.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi?!

Le Hippie le fixa à travers ses lunettes.

- Ouah un kangourou volant, gros!

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, comme s'il voulait attraper un papillon, laissant le Patron dans le doute.

* * *

Voili voila.

J'avais pas trop d'idées pour le titre alors j'ai fait au feeling, si vous avez de meilleures idées, proposez ;)

Bon c'est ma première fiction avec des persos existants "pour de vrai", alors voila.

Review? :3

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki x3


	2. Chapter 2: When Did You Pushed Me Away?

Alors... tout d'abord, bonjour/ bonsoir :)

J'avais prévu peu de longs chapitres mais au final j'ai choisi de faire plusieurs chapitres relativement courts u.u

J'ai opté pour (en quelque sorte) une DeathFic (ce sera un peu bizarre et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté une OC que j'ai créée.

Raiting: j'ai du mal mais je dirais T ou M

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 2: When did you pushed me away?

Ses cris résonnaient à travers l'appartement.

- Quand?! Quand suis-je devenu inutile? Combien de temps m'as-tu laissé croire que ce que je faisait te plaisait?! Quand as-tu pensé à me remplacer?!

- Calme-toi...

- Que je me calmes?!

Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu m'annonce que je vais être remplacé, que je ne servirait plus à rien et tu voudrais que je me calmes?!

- Écoutes, c'est pas comme si tu allais disparaître, tu sera là pour nous aider et tu apparaitra de temps en temps...

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fondit en larmes.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me dit ça maintenant? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt?

Mathieu avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il fallait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre...

- Écoutes, je ne voulais pas...

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi?! Me blesser? Me conserver? Me voir comme ça?

- Je voulais juste...

Il hésita. Ce fut cette hésitation qui mit fin à cette discussion.

- Tu voulais juste te protéger toi-même car tu pensait qu'en discuter avec moi aurait changé ta décision, voilà ce que tu voulait, Mathieu Sommet!

Il parti.

- Merde...

- Ah bah bravo! Non mais sérieux, tu pensais quand même pas qu'il allait prendre cette annonce avec le sourire? T'es vraiment trop con, lâcha la voix féminine de la « famille ».

Elle avait dit ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Hé, gros, du coup c'est qui le nouveau?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hippie. Il avait suivi la conversation...

- Un kangourou volant?

… ou pas.

Mathieu pris la parole après avoir réfléchit.

- Il est en cour de création, je ne sais pas encore à quoi il vas ressembler. Je vais voir en fonction de la place que je vais lui donner dans l'émission. Il faut qu'il soit représentatif, qu'il attire l'attention des fans...

- Heu, Mathieu... hésita le Geek.

L'interpelé releva un visage marqué par la fatigue sur l'« enfant ».

- Oui?

Le petit hésita encore un instant puis se lança.

- Est-ce que... quand tu parle de nous... tu peux arrêter de parler comme si on était des objets que tu façonne et dont les chances de survie augmentent et tombent à ta guise. C'est... dérangeant...

Venant du petit, ce genre de remarques étaient rares, même inexistantes...

Mathieu était... choqué.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, pour lui ils étaient ses créations, pas des humains à part entière.

Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Ah, heu... ok... je suis désolé...

- Hé, gamin, j'me demandais, comment l'autre à la cravate a disparu?

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux face à cette réflexion.

- ...

- Mathieu?

Il semblait... bloqué. Comme s'il avait peur de répondre.

Était-ce si horrible qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer à soi-même?

- … je...

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe de la maison Sommet retentit.

Mathieu accouru pour décrocher, comme sauvé.

- …!

- Oui choupinou, je vais bien aussi, vers 18h au bar habituel, ça te vas?

- ...

- A ce soir mon plumeau chéri, non non tout vas bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- …!

- Mais oui, mais oui, à plus.

Il revint vers la table d'où aucune de ses personnalités n'avait bougé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, 17h36.

- Je vais me préparer, on reparle de tout ça plus tard, ok?

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire.

- Lâche.

Ce mot avait été craché par le criminel, Mathieu l'ignora et parti lui aussi vers sa chambre.

* * *

Voila, comme je l'avais dit, c'est court ^^'

Bon bah... review? :3

J'y pense aussi, le dessin de couverture est de moi, donnez moi votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir ;3

Rin x3


	3. Chapter 3: Instead Of You

Et voilà le chapitre trois :)

Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera une Deathfic (surement) et je voulais apporter deux trois précisions.

A partir du moment ou je couche leurs noms sur papier, Antoine et Mathieu sont comme des personnages fictifs. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur leur vie privée u.u

Si je les tues, c'est pas que je suis une folledingue qui veut réellement les tuer pour le plaisir, ce n'est qu'une histoire totalement fictive. Comme quand un perso de série, de manga, de roman, etc... meurt :/

Je voulais juste le préciser parce qu'un ami me l'a fait remarquer u.u

Si Mathieu ou Antoine tombe sur cette ffic'... je ne peux pas dire "je suis désolée" parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire x) Mais si ça vous dérange, je peux la supprimer ;)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: j'ai du mal mais je dirais T :/

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 3: Instead Of You

Il arriva au bar susnommé avec quelques minutes de retard et trouva Antoine avec deux fans, de très belles filles, trop belles à son goût. Il ne voyait pas leurs visages mais leurs cheveux soyeux et le visage éblouit de son collègue lui confirmaient que c'était le cas.

Mathieu, Lui, le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, l'Homme à la cravate, la Fille, le Moine, cet(te) inconnu(e)...

L'un d'entre eux avait déjà disparu, personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment. Il était le suivant.

Pourquoi? Il avait tout fait pour lui plaire alors pourquoi?

Mathieu senti son cœur se serrer, le psychopathe était si proche de ses fans...

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné une seconde chance?

Il commença à s'avancer vers eux... et s'arrêta.

Il ne comprenait pas, il avait beau chercher, sa science infuse ne lui apportait pas de réponses. Pourquoi?!

Le présentateur de What The Cut?! Avait pris l'une des deux filles par la taille et l'embrassait passionnément.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Il voulait savoir. Qu'avait-il fait à son créateur pour être condamné à disparaître?

Celles qu'il avait pris pour des fans n'étaient autre que la petite amie du plumeau et une amie.

Merde mais pourquoi?!

Des larmes de rage coulaient à flot.

Il senti la colère monter en lui.

Jalousie.

Un sentiment de colère commençait à monter en lui.

Un flot de sensations les envahissaient tous deux cependant une pensée très claire se démarquait:

- Je la hait.

- Je le hait.

Puis le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks tenta de se calmer. Il voulait faire disparaître sa colère pour paraître normal face à son ami.

Le prof, quant à lui devenait fou. Sa colère déchirait sa raison et brisait sa conscience.

Plus Mathieu se calmait plus le Prof rageait.

Sa colère le brisait. Sa colère? Non.

Cette colère n'était autre que celle de son créateur.

Il rejetait sur ses personnalités ses émotions négatives, c'est ce qui les détruisait.

Il avait rejeté sa tristesse sur l'Homme à la cravate lorsque Lizbeth l'avait quitté. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout et elle lui avait avoué n'être sortie pendant deux ans et demi avec lui uniquement pour le sexe.

Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur en envoyant cette colère sur le prof.

Il ne pu le condamner.

Il fit demi-tour et sorti du bar.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à sacrifier une des ses personnalités, un des ses amis, de ses enfants pour un moment avec Antoine.

Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, il tentait de s'en persuader.

Il se trompait...

Il rentra chez lui et accouru dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

Le Prof était là.

Les autres personnalités tentaient de le calmer mais une rage incontrôlable le dévorait.

- Mathieu! cria le Geek apeuré.

Le Patron essayait de le maitriser mais rien n'y faisait.

- Mathieu...!

Le Prof l'avait vu. L'interpelé avait compris.

Le scientifique échappa au criminel et se rua sur le schizophrène. Il voulait le tuer.

Un air peiné pris place sur le visage de Mathieu. Une larme coula tandis qu'il lâcha un mot. Un unique mot.

- Désolé.

Il fixait le Prof dans les yeux.

Leur iris bleues se réunissant en un même océan.

Le double ne compris pas.

Il entra en fusion, une vague de haine, de colère l'envahit. Il hurla sous les yeux des autres, choqués.

Il se tenait la tête.

- Ma... thieu... aide...

Il ne termina pas.

Il ne le pouvait. Sa voix s'était éteinte. Il disparaissait.

Il tendit sa main vers son créateur, il articula un mot en silence, fit glisser sa main le long de la joue de l'original. Il le tenta tout du moins... il le traversa.

Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Puis plus rien.

Il avait disparu. C'était fini.

- Prof?

Le Geek était figé.

- Prof...?

Il fondit en larmes.

- Alors c'était ça...

Le Patron paraissait perplexe.

- T'étais obligé de le tuer, gamin?

L'interpelé ne répondit pas et le criminel comprit que s'il avait pu il l'aurait sauvé.

Un silence pris place, seuls les sanglots résonnaient.

- Merde... merde... merde...

* * *

Voili voila...

Votre avis? °0°

Rin :3


	4. Chapter 4: Could I Go Ahead?

Voila le chapitre 4, apparition d'un nouveaux perso trop mignon :3 (nouveaux... dans la ffic', sinon il existe depuis longtemps)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: j'ai du mal mais je dirais T :/

Reponse aux review anonymes:

luna-la-lune: Contente que ça te plaise x) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 4: Could I Go Ahead?

Mathieu n'étais pas venu le voir, pourtant ils avaient rendez-vous.

Il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Il voulait lui présenter sa nouvelle petite amie.

Il s'inquiétait.

Ils allèrent tous trois, sa copine, son amie et lui jusqu'à l'appartement de Mathieu et sonnèrent.

Pas de réponse.

Il finirent par laisser tomber, se disant qu'il s'était peut-être endormit.

Il lui laissa un message et ils partirent.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine.

Une semaine que le schizophrène était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il ne sortait pas.

Il n'avançait pas sur son épisode, ne laissait aucune nouvelle, ne répondait pas à ses fans.

Il dépérissait.

« Pourquoi? »

Ce mot résonnait. Il revoyait leurs visages le supplier de les sauver...

Pourtant il ne mourait pas de faim.

Il ne mourait pas de soif.

Il n'avait besoin de rien.

Absolument rien.

Il avait passé une semaine sans se nourrir et pourtant il allait « bien ».

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Parce que tes doubles se nourrissent pour toi »

Une nouvelle voix était apparue dans sa tête.

« Il se nourrissent deux fois plus et tu reçoit cette énergie »

Impossible.

« Pourtant vous n'êtes qu'un, non? »

Peut-être...

« C'est pour ça que tu à l'impression de t'être détruit toi-même »

Vraiment?

« Tu vois une autre explication? »

Non mais...

« Mais...? »

Il me paraissaient si différent.

« C'est à dire? »

Comme s'ils étaient quelqu'un d'autre...

« Comment ça? »

Quand je les fait disparaître j'ai l'impression qu'un vide en moi se comble mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'un autre se créé

« C'est à dire? »

Comme si je ne pouvait les posséder tout à fait...

« Quand une mère met son enfant au monde, il ne lui appartiens pas. »

Je sais mais...

« Tu les considères comme tes enfants, non? »

… je crois, oui...

« Alors c'est normal »

… sûrement mais... si je les matérialises, ils deviennent indépendants et je me sens... seul.

« ... »

C'est comme pour toi, si je te matérialises, tu deviendra un être humain à part entière et tu ne te souciera plus autant de moi qu'en ce moment...

« C'est sûrement vrai mais saches qu'ils se soucient tous de toi, ils ne le montrent simplement pas de la même manière... »

Tu crois?

« J'en suis sur »

… merci.

« De quoi? »

… de m'avoir aidé.

« C'est pour ça que j'existe »

...

Mathieu s'endormit.

À son réveil, un homme en kirigumi de panda dormait à ses côtés.

Cette personnalité était comme une peluche pour lui. Se paroles étaient douces et il lui donnait l'envie de se blottir contre lui.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à son tour, Mathieu l'accueilli:

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Maître Panda.

Ledit Maître Panda découvrit alors avec horreur l'état de son créateur.

Ses joues étaient creusées et son teint pâle, presque translucide.

Ses cheveux et sa barbe n'étaient pas entretenus.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, surement à cause des larmes qui s'en étaient écoulées et qui continuaient encore à couler...

Il avait face à lui un cadavre vivant.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le remercia de lui avoir donné vie. Il lui fredonna un air pour le calmer.

Il le convainquit de sortir.

Toutes ses personnalités furent pris d'une immense peur lorsqu'ils virent leur créateur dans cet état.

Ils tentèrent de s'occuper de lui par tous les moyens, même le Patron s'inquiétait.

Il ne mangea pas pendant quelques jours encore, pui recommença petit à petit.

Il alla mieux, de semaines en semaines. Il avait recommencé à manger et le Prof réapparaissait de temps en temps dans sa tête.

Il en avait parlé avec les autres et avait une lueur d'espoir de le faire revenir.

Il raconta à ses fans qu'il avait pris des vacances.

Ce qui l'impressionna fut la montagne de message d'Antoine. Il lui dit qu'il avait fait un petit malaise et qu'il avait du coup décidé de prendre des vacances. Il lui affirma que tout allait bien et ils convinrent d'un nouveau rendez-vous.

Il avait peur de le revoir avec cette fille.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il promis qu'il ne s'emporterait pas, cette fois-ci et parti sous les yeux pleins d'espoir mais aussi de peur de ses « créations ».

Y arriverait-il? Ils ne le sauraient que trop rapidement.

Le Patron s'assit et se mit à regarder à la dérobée le Geek qui parlait avec le Panda. Ils étaient trop proches à son goût.

La fille leurs proposa alors un Action vérité pour passer le temps. De quoi essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils acceptèrent.

- Je commence, la Fille était toute excitée malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Alors... Geek, tu aimes quelqu'un?

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- heu... bah... je...

Il hésita et il lâcha un tout petit « oui ».

- C'estquic'estquic'estqui?!

Le Geek était décontenancé face à la ferveur dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, tout à coup.

- Attend, intervint le Panda, une question à la fois!

- Mais je veux savoir!

- Attend ton tour!

- Maisheuuuu!

Ils continuèrent, le sourire retrouvé, à attendre une « réponse » de la part de leur créateur.

* * *

Voila :)

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorite ;3

D'ailleurs... review? °0°

Sur ce u.u

Rin Misaki :3


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor

Et voici la suite ;)

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et favorites x)

Merci pour les 500 et quelques vues, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens on lu (ou essayé) cette ffics *w*

Je vous adore! x3

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: j'ai du mal mais je dirais T :/

Reponse aux review anonymes:

luna-la-lune: Pour le coup, cette ffic' vas devenir de plus en plus stressante ^^' en tous cas, merci pour ton avis ;) la suite arrivera vite, je te le promet x)

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 4: Traitor

Il arriva chez Antoine avec quelques minutes d'avance, ce qui était rare.

Il sonna mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Il allait toquer lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte de quelques millimètres, comme si l'on n'avait pas eu le temps de la fermer.

Cela l'intrigua et il entra.

Personne.

- Antoine?

Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de son ami et s'arrêta. Il rougit et senti la jalousie et la tristesse monter en lui.

Des halètements et des gémissements traversaient la porte.

Il voyait la scène sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il redescendit, penaud.

Il ne s'énerva pas, ne voulant pas de nouvelles victimes.

Il resta calme, sans émotions, seules les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux évacuaient... tout.

Il laissa un mot sur le bloc notes à coté du téléphone et repartit.

* * *

Il l'effleurait sa peau sans vraiment la sentir. Il l'embrassait sans vraiment l'aimer.

Il la voyait sans vraiment la regarder.

Quelqu'un sonna.

- Merde, Mathieu!

- C'est pas grave, il attendra...

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

Il l'écarta.

- C'est mon ami, je dois y aller.

- Il est plus important que moi?

- C'est pas ça... c'est mon meilleur ami...

- S'il l'est vraiment, il saura attendre.

Elle l'embrassa derechef.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise, puis la sienne.

Effleura son torse.

Ils couchèrent ensembles, au plus grand malheur du petit châtain.

Ils finirent par descendre après cette partie de jambes en l'air inattendue.

Antoine se maudissait de ne pas être descendu plus tôt, il avait tout naturellement raté son ami.

Alors que celui-ci avait disparu des semaines, alors qu'il ressentait une profonde fatigue dans sa voix au téléphone, alors qu'il ressentait sa détresse, il avait préféré coucher avec sa copine.

Il trouva le mot:

_Antoine,_

_Ne voulant interrompre tes activités en cours,_

_je suis rentré._

_Si tu veux tout de même me voir plutôt que de me planter comme ça,_

_18h demain au café habituel._

_Mathieu._

- Merde.

- C'est pas très grave.

Antoine s'emporta.

- Si, c'est mon meilleur ami et...

Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chut, s'il te considère comme son ami, il te pardonnera.

- J'espère... vraiment j'espère que tu auras raison, Lizbeth.

* * *

Chapitre très court et je m'en excuse :/

En fait c'est surtout parce que je tenais à couper à ce moment et je pense que vous aurez compris pourquoi ;)

voili voila... reviews? °0° (et donnez vos avis pour le dessin de couverture qui est de moi ;) )

Sur ce, je vous aime troptroptroptroptrop!

Rin Misaki x3


	6. Chapter 6: My Best Enemy

J'ai plein (pas tant que ça en fait mais bon) de chapitres d'avance et ça me fait trop mal de vous faire attendre alors que juste 5 min après l'avoir posté vous êtes déjà là :')

Alors voilà la suite, dernier chapitre avant que toute cette histoire ne vire au drame, dans l'angoisse et la tristesse la plus horrible ^^ (pas tant que ça mais un peu beaucoup quand même ^^')

Sinon je m'écoutes en boucle He's a pirate, l'ost la plus connue de Pirate des caraïbes x) j'l'adore mais à cause d'Antoine j'ai tendance à penser de temps en temps à un mec à poils chantant en Russe ^^' allez savoir pourquoi x)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: j'ai du mal mais je dirais T :/

Reponse aux review anonymes:

luna-la-lune: Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi u.u Cette prostipapétipute peut aller se faire foutre!

Kiki-The-Hamster: (It's okay, we won't judge you j'ai fait la même chose pour le titre de cette ffic' ^^')

Alors, j'ai du mal à épiloguer sur des chose que je ne juge pas nécessaires u.u en fait c'est tellement clair dans ma tête que je n'arrive pas trop à différencier ce qui est utile et ce qui peut potentiellement casser l'effet ou spoiler du coup des fois je met trop et ça m'éneve alors je met le moins possible ^^' il n'y aura pas de violence physique envers cette jeune prostipapétipute mais je te laisse le découvrir ;) Contente que tu aimes mon dessin x)

Bonne lecture à toutes... et à tous? ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 6: My Best Enemy

Lorsqu'il rentra, il alla directement dans sa chambre.

Ses personnalités voulaient lui poser des questions mais ils se retinrent en voyant son visage.

Il pleurait.

Pleurer, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter des victimes.

Il pleurait sans retenue, il évacuait sa déception, sa tristesse, sa douleur...

Il ne pensait à rien, il évitait juste de refréner ses émotions.

Il ne mangea pas, il ne dormit pas.

Il pleura encore et encore.

Il était seul.

Déchiré, meurtrit, blessé, apeuré, fatigué...

Il avait peur de se l'avouer.

Peur de s'avouer ce sentiment.

Ce sentiment qui te donne le courage d'aller de l'avant, de risquer tout pour quelqu'un...

Qui te donne aussi celui de pardonner...

Ce sentiment qui te torture, mais qui te procure aussi un bonheur indescriptible.

Ce sentiment qui te détruit de l'intérieur si personne n'y répond.

Ce sentiment qui te sauve de la solitude si quelqu'un te dit « oui ».

Pourquoi?

Il retournait cette question dans sa tête.

Il était en couple... pourquoi lui?

Il ne voulait pas, c'était son meilleur ami alors pourquoi?

Il ne voulait pas mais il savait que s'il ne se l'avouait pas cela se répercuterait sur ses personnalités.

Il ne pouvait revoir Antoine, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer.

Les deux cas le détruiraient.

Il était dans le doute, la peur.

Pourquoi?

Que faire?

* * *

Lorsqu'Antoine arriva au bar, il commit deux erreurs.

La première fut d'être en retard.

La seconde fut de ramener sa copine.

Il se pressa d'entrer et chercha son ami du regard. Il le trouva et accouru vers lui. Il était de dos.

Il le salua et lorsque ce dernier se retourna il fut prit d'un violent haut-le-cœur.

Il ne le reconnaissait presque pas.

Il était plus pâle que la normale et ses yeux étaient rouges.

Il était fatigué.

- Salut, répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

- Putain mec, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Antoine le prit par les épaules.

- Rien de grave, j'ai eu du mal à dormir ces derniers temps mais ça vas mieux.

Une esquisse de sourire passa sur son visage.

- Mais merde, tu t'es regardé?! On dirait un cadavre!

C'est à ce moment que sa petite amie entra, accouru jusqu'à son copain, s'agrippa à son bras.

- Ah, Mathieu, je te présente ma nouvelle copine,...

- Lizbeth...

Le visage de Mathieu se décomposait tandis que son sourire s'effaçait.

- Ah, salut, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois? Lança la jeune fille d'un air enjoué.

Antoine était perplexe.

- Vous vous connaissez?

La demoiselle répondit innocemment.

- Oui, on est sortis ensemble. Mais c'est fini et on est restés de bons amis, pas vrai, Mathieu?

Il était toujours en état de choc.

C'était bien elle. C'était bien cette fille qu'il avait aimé. Cette fille qui, elle, ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui ne le voulait que pour le sexe. Cette fille qui lui avait proposé d'être sex-friends après leur rupture.

Cette fille qui l'avait fait dépérir et sacrifier une de ses créations.

Cette...

Il éclata.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi?!

- Mat'.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Je... je t'avais aimé, et tu m'as laissé croire que c'était aussi ton cas!

- Écoutes, je n'étais pas prête pour...

- Pas prête pour quoi?! Tu m'as demandé de devenir ton sex-friend le jour suivant notre rupture!

Tout le monde les regardait.

- Mathieu calmes-toi, il doit y avoir un malentendu...

- Toi ta gueule! Non seulement tu m'invites chez toi pour boire un verre, mais en plus quand j'arrive tu couches avec cette salope! Je la hait et je suis censé dire: mais oui allez-y?!

- Mathieu!

Le schizophrène tremblait de colère et ses larmes coulaient. Il tourna les talons et sorti du bar.

* * *

Voilà :)

Je sens que pour la suite vous voudrez me tuer mais si vous voulez la voulez, bah faudra eviter ^^ (là aussi des envies de meurtre peuvent vous prendre mais contenez les, s'il vous plait )

Je vous spoil pas mais je préviens, au cas où ^^'

* * *

Vu que c'est apparemment pas assez bien développé et qu'on peut avoir du mal à comprendre (normal, c'est de ma faute, désolée ^^) voilà un petit( petit? O.O) résumé:

Le Patron et le Geek s'aiment mais le Patron ne veut pas que le Geek aime quelqu'un comme lui.  
Le Prof apprend qu'il est "viré" en quelque sorte et il est en colère (normal) parce qu'on lui annonce ça de but en blanc et du coup il se barre dans sa chambre, il est en colère et triste.

Mathieu a rdv avec Antoine et quand il arrive, il le voit embrasser une fille. Implicitement, on comprend qu'il l'aime et du coup il pique une crise de jalousie. Il voit pas le visage de la fille.  
Le problème est que ses émotions négatives sont rejetés sur ses personnalités, ce qui les détruit. Là ça se rejette sur le prof qui veut du coup le tuer et il n'a pas d'autres choix que de le faire disparaitre.  
Pour l'homme à la cravate, il est "mort" de chagrin en encaissant la tristesse de Mathieu quand son ex, Lizbeth, l'a quitté en lui proposant d'être son sex-friend alors qu'il l'aimait.

Maître Panda apparaît et l'aide à s'en sortir, un peu, alors qu'il se laisse dépérir et il a un nouveau rendez-vous chez Antoine, cette fois. Quand il arrive, Antoine baise avec sa copine dont il ne connais toujours pas ni le nom ni le visage. Il laisse un mot de reproches et lui laisse une dernière chance le lendemain à 18h. Il comprend qu'il l'aime.

On découvre que la copine d'Antoine n'est autre que Lizbeth, un salope qui avait laissé Mathieu croire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle ne voulait de lui que pour le sexe. En effet, le lendemain de leur rupture, elle lui avait proposé d'être sex-friends.

Ils se disputent, Mathieu quitte le bar en colère, pleurant, après avoir gueulé comme un taré et... Suite au prochain épisode *sadique*

Normalement j'ai rien oublié d'important et je sais pas si c'est plus clair mais voilà ^^

* * *

Sur ce, je vous aime encore et toujours plus °0° Je suis passée à plus de 600 vues en si peu de temps, je vous adore!

Rin Misaki x3


	7. Chapter 7: First Hurt

Et voilà le chapitre 7 :)

Tout devrait aller vite dans le déroulement de l'histoire alors préparez vous à angoisser ;) *mode sadique ON*

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: Je vais rester sur T :)

Reponse aux review anonymes x)

luna-la-lune: Je te laisse découvrir les pairings que j'ai choisis pour cette ffic', ils y sont presque tous dans ce chapitre ;) Contente que tu aime en tous cas x)

Kiki-The-Hamster: Tu sais, trois arrêts cardiaques, c'est dangereux pour la vie u.u ... Non, tu crois? °0° Contente que ça te plaise et que tu ait tout compris x) (je me suis donc faite chier à écrire un résumé inutile è_é)

Bonne lecture °0°

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 7: First Hurt

Le Geek jouait avec le Panda. Il s'amusait.

Le Patron le regardait avec regret et il était lui-même observé

Le Hippie l'observait derrières ses grandes lunettes.

Il monta à l'étage.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit.

L'amour... concept qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne le comprenait pas mais le ressentait. Envers la mauvaise personne.

Il était le seul qui voyait tout.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui pourtant, il observait tout.

Il voyait que le Patron aimait le Geek.

Il voyait que le Panda aimait le Geek.

Il voyait que le Geek aimait le Patron.

Il avait vu le Prof aimer Mathieu.

Il voyait Mathieu aimer Antoine.

Il était sur que ce dernier l'aimait en retour.

…

Il se voyait aimer le Patron.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Cet amour ne trouverait jamais de réponse mais il en était conscient. Quitte à le perdre, autant que ce soit pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien.

Il s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde soit « heureux », il le voulait.

- … peace and love, gros.

* * *

Mathieu se rua hors du bar.

Antoine le vit sortir et alla à sa suite en l'appelant. Le plus vieux l'ignora.

Il traversa la rue. Lorsque son ami l'appela une énième fois, il se retourna.

Il n'hésita pas, ne réfléchit pas. Son corps agit de lui-même.

Il se jeta contre Antoine, le poussant sur le trottoir.

Le temps fut soudain lent.

Le klaxon du camion retentissait comme au ralenti.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne pu rien dire, rien faire. Juste contempler ce spectacle horrifiant.

Le schizophrène n'eut pas le temps de bouger.

Il laça un regard rempli de regret à Antoine, durant cette fraction de seconde qui précéda le choc.

L'impact fut dur, il décolla, s'écrasa sur le pare-brise puis au sol.

Il sombra.

18 :25' :30''

* * *

Voilà, chapitre très, très, très, très... très court ^^

Ne me tuez pas svp, je veux publier la suite ^^

Si vous voulez quand même le faire, faites le virtuellement dans vos reviews en attendant la fin ^^'

Doooooooooonc... Reviews? :3

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki ;3


	8. Chapter 8: Stay With Me

Et le chapitre 8 ;)

J'avais dit à Amarilla que je le sortirais dans la soirée alors voilà ^^

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T, donc :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :)

luna-la-lune: je viens de voir ta review juste avant de poster ce chap, coup de bol ;) Tu vois, je l'avais dit que les gens en voudraient à ma vie, tu en est la preuve vivante ^^ Et avec la suite que je prépare, tes envies de meurtre vont être... décuplées ^^' Merci de me laisser finir l'écriture avant de me tuer, c'est gentil :3 Prends sur toi ;)

Et déjà plus de 1000 vues, je vous adore x)

Bonne lecture ;)

Et... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 8: Stay With Me

Le Patron était assit, ruminant les paroles du Geek.

Pouvaient-ils s'aimer?

Il ne le savait mais il le voulait.

Il l'avait décidé.

Il l'aimait et voulais entamer une relation avec le gamin.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Hé, gamin.

Le plus petit sursauta.

Il se retourna.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il, hésitant.

- Je...

Il fut coupé par un goût métallique qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Il porta la main à sa bouche et cracha un flot de sang.

Il porta son autre main à son ventre d'où provenait une douleur déchirante.

Il avait mal.

Une de ses côtes venait de se casser et s'enfonçait dans un de ses organes, il ne pouvait dire lequel.

Il continua à cracher, à tousser sous les cris apeurés des autres.

Il s'écroula à terre.

Il prit entre ses doigts tremblants les cheveux du Geek. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

Il utilisa le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour se soulever, rapprochant leurs visages.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du plus petit et commença à les mouvoir avec une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir offrir.

Le garçon au tee-shirt rouge entrouvrit ses lèvres et entama un baiser approfondit avec le criminel, le goût métallique et salé du sang s'accaparant chacun de ses sens.

Un murmure lui parvint, léger, qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

- Je... t'aime...

Leur baiser fut brisé et il fondit en larmes, lui criant de rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner.

L'homme en noir ne l'entendit pas.

Le sang lui coulait le long du menton, s'échouant sur sa veste et sa chemise.

Il voulait vivre, il voulait aimer, il voulait L'aimer.

Les yeux vides, il adressa une prière silencieuse à ce dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas.

Il perdit connaissance.

18 :32' :45''

* * *

Voili voilà... reviews? *w*

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki ;3


	9. Chapter 9:I'm Not The One You Think I Am

Bon bah... la suite ^^

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :)

Kiki-The-Hamster: ... Il mourra pas! ... enfin peut-être pas... pastaperstp...

... Bonne lecture ^^'

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 9: I'm Not You Think I Am

Il l'avait vu s'approcher du Geek. Il l'avait vu cracher et s'écrouler. Il l'avait vu l'embrasser et malgré ses résolutions, avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie monter en lui.

Il l'aimait et ressentait une putain d'inquiétude lui tordre le ventre.

Il alla chercher des serviettes et une bassine d'eau. Il revint sous les yeux abasourdit de ses compagnons.

Il était censé être drogué. Il ne pouvait pas réagir aussi vite et aussi justement.

Et si il n'était pas aussi drogué qu'on ne le croit?

Et si il était la plupart du temps clairvoyant?

Alors toutes ces situation prenaient leur sens.

Prise de conscience de chacun.

Combien de fois s'étaient-il confiés à lui, pensant qu'il oublierait?

Combien de fois avaient-ils fondu en larmes, évacuant leur stress et leurs émotions à ses côtés?

Il s'agenouilla aux cotés de l'homme qu'il aimait et, avec l'aide du gamin, il nettoya le sang.

Il en avait perdu beaucoup et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Que s'était-il passé?

Le Prof aurait pu répondre. Il n'était plus là.

On amena un oreiller, le déplacer aurait été trop risqué.

- Où est Mathieu, Gros?

Le Panda fut le premier à répondre et sa réponse était comme une révélation pour lui-même.

- Avec Antoine...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à bien pu se passer?!

Le Geek avait peur, peur de perdre son désormais amant.

- Hé, gros, reste avec nous...

Il s'adressait au Patron. Celui-ci ne pouvait l'entendre et il le savait.

Le temps passait lentement.

- On devrait appeler une ambulance, proposa la fille.

- Et tu leurs explique comment qu'on soit autant avec le même visage?

- Mais il vas peut-être...

Elle fut coupée par le Geek et le Hippie.

- Il ne mourra pas!

Mis à part l'aspect tragique de la situation, c'était mignon de les voir comme ça, si passionnés pour une unique personne.

- On pourrait l'emmener à l'hôpital alors, prétextant un frère jumeaux, dit-t-elle.

Le Panda resta pensif.

- Le premier hôpital est à une heure à pieds, on n'a pas de voiture, Mathieu l'a emmenée, on n'a pas d'argent pour se payer le taxis et on ne peux pas faire du stop avec une personne inconsciente.

La situation était plus que désastreuse.

D'autant plus qu'on ne connaissait pas l'origine du mal.

On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur.

Et si ça arrivait à un autre d'entre eux?

Le doute et la peur s'installaient confortablement dans leur têtes.

Et le pire arriva.

Le craquement sonore d'un os qui se brise retentit.

Le Hippie qui s'était relevé s'écroula.

Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cris silencieux, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Un deuxième craquement retentis et sa gorge se dénoua sur un cris, audible cette fois.

- Hippie!

Sa jambe et son bras gauche étaient brisés.

La douleur était terriblement déchirante.

On accouru à ses côtés mais la douleur brouillait ses sens.

On l'appelait, il n'entendit pas.

Puis, plus rien.

18: 47': 21''

* * *

L'auteure étant partie se cacher très très loin pour éviter de se faire tuer, vous pouvez laisser une review grâce au cadre en bas de page.

Vous pouvez y mettre vos réactions, conseils...

Sur ce,

Messagerie de Rin Misaki u.u


	10. Chapter 10: Somebody Help Us

A l'aide! Il y a un problème avec mes reviews x'(

Je les reçoit sur ma boîte mail mais je ne peux pas y répondre, ça me dit que la review est introuvable. Quand je vais sur les infos de ma ffic', le bon nombre de reviews est affiché mais elles n'apparaissent pas par chapitre individuels.

Des reviews que j'ai reçu avant d'autres reviews apparaissent après celles-ci et quand je vais sur la page des reviews a partir de ma ffic' elles n'y sont pas, nulle part T^T

Est-ce que, quand vous allez dans les review, vous voyez les dernières que vous avez postées?

Ou, pour ce qui n'ont pas reviewés, cette review de Kirbip: "Je te deteste encoooore pluuuus ! T.T Pauvre petit Hippie !"

Ou celle-ci de Julia Lutecia: "OH. MY. F***. F***. F***. GOD. C'est... c'est horrible O.O déjà avec toutes ces histoires de cœur impossibles j'avais mal pour eux mais là.. j'ai VRAIMENT mal pour eux... Postes nous vite la suite :o"

Parce que moi non T^T

Si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être juste mon ordi qui beugue x(

* * *

Du coup je publie la suite de la ffic' quand même;

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne lecture et Please, Somebody Help Me x'(

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 10: Somebody Help Us

- Putain! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel de dieu de merde?!

Le Panda perdait de sa lucidité, la colère et la peur détruisant son bon sens.

Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il tenta d'analyser la situation avec sang froid. Chose difficile au vu de son état.

Le Patron s'était écroulé après avoir craché du sang, se tenant le ventre.

Le bras et la jambe gauche du Hippie étaient cassés.

Mais que s'était-il passé?

Il allongea le drogué aux côtés du criminel.

Le Geek pleurait, encore et encore, tenant leurs mains.

La Fille contemplait ce spectacle, figée, la crainte se ressentant dans son regard.

Allaient-ils tous mourir?

Il ne savait pas.

* * *

- Mathieu, reste avec moi, je t'en pris!

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- L'ambulance arrive, ça va aller.

Ces paroles servaient plus à le convaincre lui-même qu'à convaincre le blessé.

- S'il te plaît... ne meurt pas!

Il avait si peur de le perdre.

- Pitié... ne me laisse pas...

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller...

Antoine repoussa avec véhémence la jeune fille.

- Tu comptais faire la même chose avec moi?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Je te demande si tu ne sortais avec moi que pour le sexe.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, je...

- Répond!

Il cria, sa voix tremblait.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il compris.

- Casse-toi.

Elle ne bougea pas, hésitante.

- Casse-toi j'te dit! lui hurla-t-il.

Elle parti en courant, sans se retourner.

Mathieu toussa, crachant du sang.

- Mathieu!

Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

L'ambulance arriva.

Il le transportèrent dans le véhicule.

- Laissez moi monter, s'il vous plaît.

Il pleurait, la perspective que Mathieu soit emmené loin de lui, dans cet état, l'horrifiait.

- Je vous en supplie...

L'ambulancier céda devant ce jeune homme en pleurs.

Il s'assit aux côtés de son ami et lui pris la main droite, son bras gauche étant brisé.

- Désolé... je suis désolé...

Il sanglotait.

- Si seulement j'avais fait attention...

Il regrettait.

- Si seulement je m'étais contenté de te l'avouer...

Il avait peur.

- Je ne serais pas sorti avec elle pour t'oublier...

Il avait mal.

- Mathieu...

Il...

- Pardonne-moi...

* * *

- Mais que se passe-t-il?

La Fille débeuga enfin.

- J'en sais rien... lâcha le Panda.

Le Geek dans ses bras tenant la main de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pleurait plus. Il était calme. Ou plutôt, sans expression.

L'un d'eux trois serait le prochain à être blessé...

Lui, la Fille ou le Geek.

Il espérait simplement que le Geek s'en sortirait...

- J'ai peur...

Il caressa la tête du gamin.

- Tout ira bien, on va s'en sortir.

Il en doutait.

- Vraiment?

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde mais voulait le rassurer.

- Je te le promet, lui dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Le gamer releva la tête sur le chanteur et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le Panda, alarmé.

Le plus petit pointa le visage de l'ursidé, tremblant.

- Ton nez... tu saignes...

Le pelucheux s'essuya de sa main et vit bel et bien du sang.

Soudain, sa tête cogna et il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de son front. Le sang coula sur son œil puis le long de sa joue, de son cou pour entacher son kirigumi immaculé d'un rouge carmin.

- Non...

Il écarta le gamin. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la douleur lui vrillait les tempes.

C'était comme s'il avait foncé la tête la première dans un mur.

Il perdait pied et sa vue se floutait.

Ses membres devenaient lourds et il sentait de moins en moins son corps.

Il vit le Geek et la Fille se pencher sur lui. Pleurants.

« Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » pensa-t-il.

Sa voix ne les atteignit pas.

Il savait que c'était peut-être ses derniers instants dans ce monde.

« Je t'aime » il savait aussi qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son créateur tandis qu'il se sentait partir.

« A l'aide... »

19: 03': 59''

* * *

Voilà, sur ce, aidez moi si vous connaissez le pourquoi du comment ou juste pour me dire si mon ordi est une grosse merde ^^'

Rin Misaki x'/


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance alors la suite risque d'être plus longue à publier :/

Pour l'histoire des review, c'est apparemment un beug de ff. net, plusieurs auteures ont le même problème.

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 11: Goodbye

Entre la peur et les chocs, le Geek s'évanouit.

Seule la Fille restait là, dans l'incompréhension et la peur. Sentiments qui lui firent perdre la tête.

Elle attrapa le cutter qui trainait sur la table.

Elle l'approcha de son poignet tout en sortant la lame.

Une larme coula.

La lame toucha sa peau et...

… une main attrapa le sienne.

Une main qu'elle connaissait.

Une main sortant de la manche d'une blouse blanche.

Elle releva la tête sur ce visage qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois.

- … Prof...

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle pleura.

Elle pleura ses craintes, sa tristesse, sa colère, ses doutes, ses incompréhensions... sa peur... sa joie de le revoir...

Et il la garda dans ses bras.

Il la laissa pleurer sans rien faire. Il était vivant.

Elle était heureuse, malgré la peur.

- Écoutes moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle calma ses pleurs et le regarda.

- Mathieu à eu un accident et ils en ont reçu les dégâts. Il est blessé mais quand leurs corps disparaîtrons, ses blessures disparaîtrons avec.

Elle doutait.

- C'est comme quand j'ai disparu. Si quelque chose peut le tuer, ça se répercute sur nous. Le suicide étant une possibilité, ses émotions fortes sont reportés sur nous. Et les blessures mortelles... aussi.

- Comment le sais-tu.

- … tu sais que le Patron a été le premier à apparaître?

- Oui... et?

- Il est en fait apparu bien avant nous, des années avant. Il a vécu toutes ces situations. Il m'en a parlé, pensant que je pourrais peut-être résoudre ce problème. J'ai essayé mais j'ai disparu avant de pouvoir arriver à quelque chose de concluant. J'ai jugé mieux de ne pas vous en faire part, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Elle l'avait écouté sans broncher.

- Seulement, même s'ils ont prit le plus gros des blessures, Mathieu reste instable.

Elle ne cilla pas.

- Si nous voulons le sauver, il faut que tous deux nous disparaissions. Il récupèrera l'énergie qu'il utilise pour nous maintenir vivants.

Elle hoqueta.

- ... tu es sûr qu'il s'en sortira?

- Non mais je l'espère.

- … il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, soutenant son regard azur de son regard océan.

Il nia.

Elle se leva et posa un baiser sur le front du Geek.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du Panda.

Elle sourit en regardant le Patron, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la protéger de exs.

Elle se pencha sur le Hippie et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bien la seule chose que tu n'auras pas remarqué, lâcha-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main sur la joue de son vis-a-vis.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme à la science infuse et hocha la tête.

Elle se retourna un dernière fois vers ses amis, sa famille.

- Adieu.

19: 10': 30''

* * *

Voilà... reviews?

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki ;3


	12. Chapter 12: Last Time

Déjà le chapitre 12 O.O

Je suis dans l'impro totale après ce chapitre alors je compte sur votre indulgence ^^'

Il semble que le problème des reviews soit résolu ;)

1778 vues... je vous ai dit que je vous adorais? *w*

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 12: Last Time

« Monsieur Nounours et Maître Panda ont été très gentils avec moi, je me suis bien amusé et j'avais plein de jeux. Même si tu le montrait pas, tu étais gentil avec nous. »

« Content d'avoir chanté pour toi, même si ce ne fut que pour un court moment. »

« La prochaine fois, je me trouverais un copain digne de ce nom. »

« Merci pour tout, gros. C'était cool et... j'en ai trop priiiiiis... »

« … je suis heureux d'avoir pu répondre aux questions qu'on me posait. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu m'amuser autant. »

« J'me suis bien amusé, gamin. J'ai pas oublié cette promesse que tu m'avais faite. « Je deviendrais assez fort pour les mettre tous minables, tu verra, alors aide-moi ». Le résultat est pas trop mal et ça m'fait chier de pas pouvoir te voir briser cette promesse, j't'aurais demandé des trucs pas très catholiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Ils étaient tous devant lui, ils le regardaient de leurs yeux bleus, identiques et pourtant si différents.

Bleu océan, turquoise, azur, pâle, marine, bleu-gris... tous ces bleus qui composaient son être.

« Merci, gros » Le Hippie tourna les talons, partant vers cette lumière blanche, passant cette porte, au loin, disparaissant.

Bleu turquoise.

« Merci, Matoinou » Lança joyeusement la Fille, rejoignant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Bleu azur.

« Merci, Mathieu » Maître Panda parti lui aussi, suivant les autres.

Bleu pâle.

« Merci, Mathieu, je te battrais la prochaine fois sur MarioKart! »

« Merci, Gamin. C'était plutôt kiffant... »

Leurs deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent, main dans la main.

Bleu-gris et bleu marine.

Une seule personne demeurait devant lui.

« Prof... où est-ce qu'ils vont tous? »

Silence.

Le scientifique revoyait l'enfant qu'était Mathieu lorsqu'il les avait créés pour la première fois. Cet enfant fragile et instable.

« Pourquoi il s'en vont? »

L'enfant sanglota.

« Pour toi » Lâcha-t-il.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais je veux pas qu'ils partent »

« Tu es un adulte, à présent. Tu peux vivre sans nous, je le sais. »

« Non! Je veux pas! »

« Mathieu! »

L'enfant cessa de pleurer, sanglotant.

« Tu dois vivre, pour nous »

L'enfant le regarda, incompréhensif.

Le prof s'approcha de lui et le pris dans se bras. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, l'enfant était redevenu le bel homme qu'il connaissait.

« Prof... »

L'homme en blouse s'écarta et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je vais disparaître dans peu de temps, moi aussi. S'il te plaît, laisse moi faire. »

Il lu dans le regard de son créateur qu'il ne l'interromprait pas.

Le Prof se pencha donc en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du schizophrène.

Il s'écarta et tourna les talons à regret.

Mathieu se retrouva seul, face à ce vide qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus en lui.

Il ferma les yeux et fondit en larmes.

* * *

Voilà...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, que vous avez pleuré, ou pas... enfin, j'attends vos réactions et ce n'est bien sûr pas le dernier chapitre ;)

Sur ce, Reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki :3


	13. Chapter 13: What Hapened?

Déjà plus de 2.100 vues O.O

* * *

Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette ffic', notamment à partir du prochain chapitre, vous pourriez penser que j'ai plagié l'une des ffics de "AmarillaTheOnlyOne" et je vous comprendrais. (je vous conseilles d'ailleurs d'aller faire un tour sur son profil, si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle écrits plutôt bien ;) )

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'idée m'ayant bien plus et y ayant pensé mais n'ayant jamais pris le temps de le poser sur papier, je lui ai demandé l'"autorisation" de reprendre l'idée.

Et elle m'a donné son aval x)

Je ne vous donne pas le nom de la ffic' car on peut, du coup, la considérer comme spoiler bien que je ne la reprenne que sur deux points, mis en scène de manière différentes.

Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue, vous comprendrez bien vite ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

luna-la-lune: Désolée x) contente que mon OS t'ai plu ;) Pardon de pas avoir répondu à ta review précédente, j'était tellement impatiente que j'ai complètement zappé ^^' Désolée x/

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 13: What Hapened?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le jeune homme l'essuya d'un revers de main.

- Excusez-moi, êtes vous un de ses proches? L'interpela le médecin qui s'était occupé de son collègue.

- Oui, enfin c'est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il en se levant.

- Je vois... je peux vous parler, un moment?

- Il y a un problème? Paniqua-t-il, alarmé.

Le médecin hésita.

- Oui.. enfin, non, plutôt une incohérence.

Antoine paraissait perplexe.

- Hé bien... ses blessures physiques les plus graves ont guéri en un temps record. En a peine trois quarts d'heure, elles étaient refermées et sa vie était hors de danger, comme s'il avait reçu une énergie extérieure...

Il étaient tous deux perplexes.

- Vous êtes sur? Peut-être que ses blessures étaient moins graves que vous ne le croyiez, j'ai eu peur mais il y avait beaucoup de sang, vous avez peut-être aggravé son cas sur le moment.

- C'est une possibilité... je tenais tout de même à vous en faire part.

- Merci, docteur.

Le médecin sortit en lui conseillant de dormir.

Antoine acquiesça sans conviction.

Comment pourrait-il dormir alors que son meilleur ami venait de frôler la mort par sa faute.

Soudain le corps du schizophrène se contracta et il se mit à hurler.

Il était parcouru de spasmes et de sanglots.

Antoine tenta de le maintenir en place, surprit et effrayé.

Mathieu criait, on pouvait distinguer des « revenez », des « attendez », des « ne me laissez pas » et des « j'ai mal ».

Il se réveilla alors que des infirmières et des médecins arrivaient, paniqués.

Il se raccrocha à la seule présence qu'il connaissait, il se blottit dans les bras d'Antoine qui l'enlaça.

Il pleurait.

Il était apeuré, horrifié.

- Ils sont partis...

Antoine ne compris pas.

- Qui?

- Tous, ils ont tous disparus.

Le présentateur de What The Cut?! ne comprenait pas.

- De qui tu parles? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ils ne sont plus là...

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

* * *

- Monsieur Sommet, vous m'entendez?

Mathieu émergea lentement.

- Monsieur Sommet?

- Mmmmh...

- Tout vas bien?

- Oui...

- Il est rare que vous vous endormiez durant l'une de nos séances.

- Pardon, doc'.

- Avez-vous rêvé?

- … Oui...

- Un rêve d'avant?

- D'avant quoi?

- D'avant « ça ».

- Ah... « ça »...

- Oui.

- Je crois, en effet... « Il » était toujours là...

- Je vois, paraissait-il jeune?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je n'en sais rien.

- Oh, dois-je en conclure que c'est un bon rêve?

- … Non...

- Pourquoi? Vous étiez avec « lui », pourtant.

- C'est ce jour-là que je « les » ai perdus...

- Qui?

- …

- Monsieur Sommet?

- « Eux ».

- Je vois... je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est vous qui voyez, doc'.

Le jeune homme sorti de la pièce sans un mot, deux gardiens l'attendaient.

- Entrée numéro 57, docteur Frédéric. Le patient semble rêver de son passé, il rêve d'« eux ». Il est de plus en plus distrait et inattentif. Note personnelle: je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à recevoir des visites, refuser toutes les demandes me semble plus judicieux. Je pense aussi qu'« il » ne devrait plus jamais réapparaître, cela l'aidera à guérir. Terminé.

* * *

Voilà, Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, ajouteurs en favorite et bien sûr à tous les lecteur x)

Sur ce... Reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki ;3


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Start

Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte mais en plus d'avoir dépassé les 2.000 vues, let Me Cry a dépassé la demi-centaine de reviews, 62 pour être précit. Merci! x) ça me fait trop plaisir, vous êtes supers *w*

Alors voilà la suite, si vous l'attendiez ;)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Pas de review anonymes ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 14: Let's Start

Mathieu était de retour dans sa chambre.

Blanche.

Tout était blanc.

Les murs.

Les draps.

Le sol.

Le plafond.

Les chaises.

La table.

La lampe.

La lumière.

Les fringues.

Tout était blanc.

Tout était froid.

Une salle close dont les seules entrées externes étaient la porte et le trou, ce semblant de fenêtre situé à quelques mètres en profondeur dans le plafond.

Les gardiens le laissèrent là, au centre de cette pièce immaculée.

Ils sortirent.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

Certains de ses souvenirs étaient flous, d'autres très nets.

Il était Mathieu Sommet, il avait travaillé au Mc Do durant cinq ans.

Deux ans seulement après avoir commencé, il avait rencontré un Youtubeur français connu: Antoine Daniel.

Ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié.

Trois ans plus tard, il avait eu un accident et avait été incarcéré car son corps et son esprit étaient spéciaux, apparemment.

On lui apprit qu'Antoine mourut, l'année suivante.

C'était tout.

Quel était ce rêve?

Qui étaient ces personnes?

Elles avaient le même visage que lui...

C'était bizarre...

Il connaissait cette scène mais ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il?

Depuis combien de temps allait-il aux séances du doc' sans s'en plaindre?

Depuis combien de temps avait-il accepté la mort de son ami?

Depuis combien de temps laissait-il ces scientifiques examiner son corps sans broncher?

Depuis combien de temps servait-il de cobaye?

Il ne le savait.

Mais surtout, depuis combien de temps avait-il cessé de vouloir vivre?

« Depuis que tu m'as laissé » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Il passa son sac en bandoulière et attacha son couteau à sa ceinture.

Il rangea deux flingues dans les poches prévues à cet effet à l'arrière de son pantalon, accrochées à sa ceinture et un dans la poche interne de sa veste. Il mit dans son autre poche interne quatre recharges.

Le second homme pris une arme et la rangea dans la poche de son uniforme, en gardant une seconde à la main.

Le troisième avait troqué son tee-shirt contre un gilet pare- balle, chacun en ayant un sous ses vêtements, et un sweat-shirt.

Le quatrième s'était contenté d'un simple stun-gun.

Le cinquième préparait des seringues de drogues en tout genre.

La sixième préparait différentes bombes: explosives, fumigènes, lacrymogènes...

Le septième les contemplait, éberlué.

- Tu peux me ré-expliquer s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il au premier homme.

- Putain, ça fait la troisième fois!

- Oui mais j'ai toujours pas compris!

- …

- Dooonc. On est revenu parce qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour rester avec toi quand il à été enfermé et on vas le sortir de ce putain de pseudo-hôpital de merde, compris?

- ...

- Le force pas à se répéter, c'est pourtant clair, lui lança un huitième homme.

- Et t'y crois?! Franchement moi j'y crois pas!

- Pourtant on à pas le choix, si on veut sortir ton petit-copain de ce centre de recherche sur le surnaturel, on doit y croire.

- Mais c'est super bizarre quand-même... hé! c'est pas mon copain! Lança-t-il en rougissant.

- On est parti, tu viens ou pas?

- … ok, c'est bon, attendez moi.

Il pris une arme à feu, deux grenades, trois bâtons de dynamite et un sac en bandoulière. Il fourra tout dedans, rajouta des cartouches, une corde, et deux armes de rechange.

Il retira son haut et mit un gilet pare-balles. Il mit un tee-shirt assez moulant, par dessus un sweat-shirt qu'il garda ouvert et rejoignit les autres dans l'entrée.

- T'es trop sex comme ça, le nargua le huitième.

- Vous êtes prêts? Lâcha le premier homme.

Devant leurs mines déterminées, il comprit que oui.

- Alors on y va!

Ils s'élancèrent tous hors de l'appartement délabré et condamné de Mathieu Sommet, le youtubeur disparu.

* * *

Voilà. Si vous avez deviné qui sont ces gens (ils on peut-être un rapport avec les gens de la fin de l'épisode 85) ne spoilez pas ;) (merde, c'est moi qui le fait... bah c'est pas grave! vous allez quand même continuer à lire, hein? *0*)

Sur ce, si ça vous plaît toujours, ou non, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir x)

Rin Misaki :3


	15. Chapter 15: Codenames

Et voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours x)

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude car je vais peut-être prendre un peu de retard :/

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 15: Codenames

- Lâchez-moi!

Ils étaient trois: grands, forts, armés, à l'avoir attrapé pour le maintenir hors de portée des scientifiques.

Ils étaient quatre ou cinq, en blouse blanche, à observer le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Trois autres gardiens le mirent sur une civière, et l'emmenèrent sous les yeux du jeune homme immobilisé, impuissant.

- Arrêtez, où l'emmenez-vous? Pourquoi?!

Un des scientifiques s'approcha de lui.

- Voyez-vous, son corps est assez spécial, il peut nous être utile.

- Utile?! Hurla-t-il.

Il criait sa rage.

- Il n'est pas mort, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emmener comme un vulgaire cobaye!

- Détrompez-vous, mon garçon. Ce jeune homme est schizophrène, il est donc potentiellement dangereux.

- Mais c'est faux, ce n'est qu'une...

- ...comédie? Le coupa l'homme en blouse. En avez-vous la preuve, mon garçon?

Il ne pu répondre, une décharge le plongea dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

- Antoine... Antoine!

Il se réveilla en sursaut tandis que Nyo le secouait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Demanda-t-il alarmé.

- Tu criait dans ton sommeil, t'as fait un cauchemar?

Si seulement c'en était un...

- Ah, non, 'scuse c'était rien...

- Vraiment? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Ça te fera peut-être du bien...

- … j'ai rêvé du jour ou il ont enlevé Mathieu, le soir même de cet accident... je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser...

Nyo était peiné pour son ami, cela avait du être dur, il savait à quel point Mathieu leurs manquait, à tous. Alors pour Antoine...

- T'en fait pas, va, je suis sûr qu'il est en vie.

Antoine sourit faiblement.

- Ouais...

Il était vivant, oui... mais dans quel état?

- Mathieu... murmura-t-il faiblement, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

* * *

Il admirait les étoiles à travers ce trou, si loin.

_- Monsieur Sommet?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, connard?_

_- Heum, heum... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..._

_- Parce qu'il peut arriver quelque chose de pire que ça?! Demanda-t-il en désignant la pièce d'un revers de main, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres._

_- … Votre ami Antoine Daniel est décédé la nuit dernière, toutes mes condoléances._

_Mathieu se stoppa net._

_- Quoi?_

_Silence._

_- C'est une blague?_

_Nouveau silence._

_- Tu te fous de moi?!_

_Il prit le doc par le col, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

_- Dit-moi que c'est une blague!_

_Le larmes coulaient._

_De peur, de tristesse, de désespoir._

_- Non, non, non, non, non..._

_Il s'écroula au sol, les jambes en coton, le corps parsemé de spasmes, le visage déformé par la douleur, sanglotant, hurlant, pleurant._

_Il fut emmené dans sa chambre._

_Un garde qui avait contemplé la scène resta un instant._

_- Fallait-il vraiment lui mentir? Il est peut-être pas normal mais c'est horrible._

_- Si rien ne le rattache plus à la vie, il sera plus facile à manipuler. Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires._

_- Oui, pardon._

L'homme qu'il aimait était mort.

Il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre.

Il souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux le couteau qu'il avait volé, lors de son dernier repas.

* * *

Le premier homme gara le van au pied d'un chêne imposant.

Il sorti et les autres le suivirent.

- Si vous voulez faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Silence.

- Très bien. Comme vous voudrez.

Il commença à partir en direction d'un imposant bâtiment, situé au centre de cette forêt.

- Attend!

Il s'arrêta.

- Quoi? Tu veux partir?

- Non, pas du tout! C'est juste qu'on m'a apprit un truc, un jour. Une sorte de promesse avant de partir au combat.

- Tss... fait vite.

Ils formèrent un cercle et joignirent leurs mains au centre.

- Aujourd'hui, nous partons, commença-t-il, aujourd'hui, nous combattons. Même si nos chemins se séparent, que nos destinées se divisent, nos cœurs resterons à jamais unis. Si cette terre, aujourd'hui nous quittons, rendez-vous ici, dans une autre vie!(*)

Ils partirent, peut-être pour la dernière fois de leurs vie, ensembles, le sourire aux lèvres et le courage dans l'âme.

- Ici S.B.G, prêt à entrer en action.

- S.B.A, prête.

- S.B.M, on commence.

Le susnommé S.B.G pianota sur son ordinateur. Il pirata rapidement les sécurités extérieures, désactivant caméras et infrarouges.

- Ici D.N, trois gardes en visuel, je fais quoi?

- Ici S.B.P, quatre gardiens aussi en visuel, les ordres?

- Ici S.B.M, si vous pensez pouvoir les neutraliser sans qu'ils n'aient le temps d'alerter les autres, allez-y. Sinon demandez du renfort.

- D.N, entre en action!

- S.B.P demande renfort.

D.N était en face de deux des trois gardiens, caché dans les buissons. Les gardiens parlaient et le troisième était non loin de lui, en train de pisser.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se retourna, prêt à repartir.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, un fil fin l'étrangla, trop loin de ses collègues, ils n'entendirent pas ses gargouillements, tandis qu'il sombrait. A deux doigts de mourir asphyxié, évanoui, son agresseur le relâcha et le cacha dans les buissons.

Il escalada sans bruits le grillage et, une fois de l'autre côté, tout alla très vite.

Il couru, prenant avantage de la surprise et de l'ombre. Il attrapa le premier et l'endormit à l'aide d'un linge couvert de chloroforme pendant qu'il envoyait valser le second d'un coup de pied au milieu du ventre, qui se cogna contre la paroi du bâtiment et s'évanouit. Il se colla au mur, après avoir caché les corps avec celui de leur collègue, et chuchota dans son micro:

- Ici D.N, j'ai éliminé les gardes, comment ça se passe de votre côté?

- Ici S.B.P avec S.B.T, gardiens inconscient.

- Ici S.B.G, les deux derniers gardes s'approchent de S.B.A!

- Ici S.B.A, reçu 5/5, je dois faire quoi, S.B.M?

- Élimines les avec une bombe soporifique. On se rejoint à l'entrée arrière dans 30s, ceux qui ne sont pas là à ce moment retournent au camion.

* * *

Désolée si c'est le bordel avec les noms de code ^^'

Sur ce, reviews? **

Rin Misaki :3


	16. Chapter 16: Crimson Red

Voilà la suite, un chapitre plutôt court et le prochain le sera aussi :/

* * *

Bientôt 3.000 vues et déjà 72 reviews...

Merci à tous ceux qui followent cette ffic'.

Merci à tout ceux qui reviewent cette ffic'.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette ffic'.

Merci à Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel de me laisser la publier dans le cas où ils l'auraient lue.

Sachez c'est grâce à eux et à vous tous que je trouve le courage de continuer à l'écrire, de la publier.

Certes j'aime l'écrire mais des fois j'ai envie de laisser tomber et quand je vois les reviews de gens qui demandent la suite, je me dit que je ne peux pas abandonner, ne serai-ce que pour vous tous.

Ça fait peut-être un peu trop mais je tenais à vous le dire parce que,même si ça peut paraître évident, je ne vous le dit pas assez et aussi parce que sans vous, cette ffic' se serait sans doutes déjà terminée au chapitre 7, je pense. Et même peut-être avant!

Donc merci *w*

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 16: Crimson Red

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, trois d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

- S.B.A, S.B.G, S.B.O, vous rentrez.

Il éteignit son micro et s'adressa à ceux en face de lui.

- On entre.

Ils se tinrent prêts.

W.A s'approcha de la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir et elle était bien sûr fermée.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la clef tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un gardien.

S.B.M fut très rapide, il lui prit la tête et l'éclata (au sens figuré, pas au sens propre, c'est trop dégueu x) ) contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent le bâtiment vide.

Ils rejoignirent sans peine le hall d'entrée, l'absence de caméra (ils avaient fait attention ;3) les surprenants.

Donc, une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il allèrent jusqu'à l'accueil.

Ils se cachèrent tous les cinq derrière le comptoir à l'approche de deux autres gardes, retenant leurs souffles.

- Tu es nouveau, donc? Demanda le premier.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Tu as eu droit à une explication, je suppose.

- Heu... non.

- Ah? C'est pourtant le travail de Johan! Quel boulet.

Le jeunot sourit.

- Bon, reprit le vétéran, ce n'est pas un HP, comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais un centre de recherches sur le surnaturel, illégal, en partie.

- Oui, on me l'a dit lorsque j'ai été embauché.

- Tu ne dois pas t'approcher des patients. Ils peuvent être dangereux.

- Dangereux? Comment ça?

- Le n°156 à développé des cellules identique à celles des anguilles en quantité, il est capable de générer de l'électricité, par exemple.

- C'est vrai?! Impossible...

- Oh que si, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

- Incroyable... et il y en a un plus dangereux que les autres?

- Oui, c'est justement à cause de lui que ce soir il n'y a pas de caméras. Tous les 29 du mois, il pète un câble dès qu'il en voit une, rapport avec son ancien métier, apparemment. On n'a le droit de les remettre que le lendemain matin, à 8h tapantes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?

- Il pourrait matérialiser ses personnalités multiples et les faire prendre les coups à sa place, se nourrir à sa place... mais ça n'est encore jamais arrivé, au sein du centre en tous cas.

Le plus ancien prit un dossier sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit, il fit défiler les pages et s'arrêta sur une en particulier.

- Voilà, c'est lui.

Le jeunot se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil. Il fut soudain comme très étonné.

- Ah! Mais c'est Mathieu Sommet de Salut Les Geeks! Putain j'adorai cette émission! C'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté?!

- Je p-

Une sorte de bille roula jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Le plus jeune la ramassa et ils virent que ce n'était qu'une simple bille de verre.

Ils ne comprirent que trop tard.

Comment était elle arrivée là?

Mais ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscient lorsqu'ils se posèrent la question, la laissant sans réponse.

- Merci les gars, on n'aura même plus besoin de chercher.

S.B.P s'empara du dossier et le lu a haute voix.

- Patient n°57, chambre 65, aile gauche du deuxième étage. Patient dangereux, cinq gardes en constante surveillance.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, lâcha le dénommé W.A.

- Ouais... répondit D.N sans grande conviction.

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, défonçant les gardiens qu'ils rencontraient sans leur laisser le temps de donner l'alerte.

Ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre 65. Le stress leur nouant le ventre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte?

Mathieu ou une pâle copie?

Mathieu ou un cobaye?

Mathieu ou le cadavre vivant qui les avait quitté, il y avait trois ans de cela?

W.A déglutit avec difficulté.

D.N crocheta la serrure et S.B.P ouvrit la porte en tremblant.

Tout était blanc.

Seul un filet rouge se perdait dans cet enfer immaculé.

La pâle lumière de la lune éclairait doucement la pièce.

Mettant en valeur cette silhouette, assise sur le lit.

Les bras ballants, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Seul une chose prouvait que la vie était encore présente, quelques secondes auparavant, tout du moins.

Ce filet rouge, gouttant au sol en une flaque.

Rouge carmin.

* * *

Voilà... me tuez pas svp x)

Mais si ça peut vous soulager, vous pouvez m'engueuler dans les reviews, ça sert à ça ;)

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki x3


	17. Chapter 17: The Room

Désolée pour le retard!

J'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite car les chapitres étaient trop courts et que j'avais du mal à caser tous les cliffhangers que je voulait :/

* * *

Réponse au reviews anonymes:

solar: Ce ne sont pas vraiment des supers pouvoirs :/ en fait je le vois plus comme une simple matérialisation due à une instabilité psychologique trop forte. Je ne le vois pas vraiment comme des "pouvoirs" à proprement parler car il ne peut pas les controler, ses personnalités apparaissent sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment et il ne peut controler leur disparition. Et il ne pourra jamais le faire, c'est un peu comme des amis imaginaires matériels x) En tous cas contente que ça te plaise :)

Guest: Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ;)

luna-la-lune: Bon bah... je suis morte? x)

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté deux OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: T

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 17: The Room

Ce corps face à eux ne bougeait pas.

La pâle lumière de la lune leur permettait à peine d'en discerner la silhouette mais il en connaissaient déjà le propriétaire.

Ils étaient là, tous les cinq, immobiles.

Devant cette scène qu'ils avaient espéré ne jamais contempler.

- Non...

Le plus grand de tous s'approcha du lit et n'eut pas le courage de le toucher.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il se laissa tomber au sol.

Il posa sa main au sol et la retira immédiatement en lâchant un petit cris.

Le liquide rouge et poisseux souillait sa main auparavant si blanche.

Il prit peur et tenta de s'essuyer alors qu'il ne faisait que l'étaler.

Il ramassa le couteau tombé à terre.

Il l'approcha de sa gorge.

Rien ne bougeait.

Rien excepté une personne.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il n'est pas mort, lui dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire rassurant.

Il se retourna et parti vers la sortie.

Il passa le relai à un autre de leurs compagnons.

L'homme a terre lâcha son arme, une faible lueur d'espoir dans le regard tandis qu'il suivait la silhouette de leur ami.

- A plus, j'y vais en premier, lança-t-il en sortant.

Il disparu derrière l'embrasure de la porte.

Rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes.

Et qui décourageaient les quatre hommes restants.

Puis, de petits changement apparurent.

Presque imperceptibles.

L'homme qu'ils avaient cru mort reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

Sa blessure au poignet guérissait à vue d'oeil et ses cernes disparaissaient.

Sa respiration se fit plus forte, plus rapide, jusqu'à retrouver un rythme naturel.

Il revenait à la vie.

Il revenait vers cette vie qu'il avait voulu quitter.

Cette vie qu'il avait voulu quitter par la faute de l'homme qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver.

Cet homme qui pleurait de joie.

Mathieu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voyait trouble et pu à peine reconnaître la personne qui l'enlaçait.

- An...toine...

- Mathieu...

Il répondit à son étreinte, persuadé d'être dans un rêve.

Il en fut persuadé jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur les autres.

- Putain, ça fait du bien de te voir en vie, enfin presque, lança Nyo en le prenant dans se bras.

- Je suis... vivant?

Mathieu était choqué et très heureux.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve?

Il porta sa main au visage d'Antoine.

- Tu es vivant...

Il fondit en larmes. Souriant en même temps.

Il avait passé deux ans persuadé que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort.

- Oui... je suis vivant, tout vas bien maintenant, lui dit-il en souriant.

C'est alors que Mathieu vit les deux autres.

- Vous...

Antoine le lâcha et se retourna.

- Alors ces connards disaient vrai... je ne suis pas normal... je suis vraiment dangereux...dit Mathieu en souriant tristement et nerveusement.

Antoine le prit par les épaules.

- Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que...

- Tu nous a créé pour survivre, gamin.

Nyo et Antoine paraissaient interloqués.

- Vu que tu nous as oublié, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu ais oublié ça aussi...

- De quoi tu parles, gros?

- Mathieu nous a pas créés juste pour SLG. J'existais avant et j'étais le seul, à cette époque. Mais je vous en parlerais plus tard, mieux vaut filer avant que quelqu'un ne rapplique.

Tous étant d'accord avec lui, ils sortirent et repartirent en direction de la sortie.

Enfin... ce qu'ils pensaient être la direction de la sortie.

Ils se perdirent comme des cons.

Mathieu semblait soucieux.

Antoine et les autres l'avaient remarqué mais décidèrent de ne rien dire avant d'être sortis de ce pseudo HP de merde.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

Soudain, un garde apparu au bout du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ne sachant que faire, il était trop loin.

Il les vit et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il donna l'alerte.

Ils se mirent à courir en sens inverse, Mathieu légèrement en retrait.

Lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils étaient encerclés il entrèrent dans une salle dont la porte était différente des autres.

En effet, il y avait une pancarte avec marqué:

**Salle spéciale n°57**

**Entrée interdite**

Elle était entre-ouverte.

Ils entrèrent sans réfléchir.

Sans voir que le visage de Mathieu se décomposait.

Sans flairer le piège si évident.

Il entrèrent et ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place.

La porte claqua derrière eux, se ferma à clef grâce à un petit mécanisme.

La table d'opération sous leurs yeux, couverte de sang, entourée d'outils d'expériences en tous genres était terrifiante.

Une table couverte de sangles en cuir usé.

Ils imaginaient sans peine ce qui avait pu s'y passer.

Le Patron se retourna brusquement vers Mathieu qui s'était appuyé au mur pour se soutenir, une main sur la bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Tremblant.

Il le maintint collé au mur, une main sur son épaule, et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt.

Celui-ci ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

Le criminel releva le vêtement jusqu'au cou de son créateur sans que celui-ci n'ait pu esquisser un geste, trop faible pour ne serais-ce qu'y penser.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et eurent l'impression de se prendre une douche glacée.

* * *

Donc voila...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre je parlerais du passé de certains personnages.

Ces passés ne seront que pure invention, rien n'étant réel, toute ressemblance avec ceux de personnes existantes ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite u.u

J'éspère que tout ce que j'écrirais ne se soit jamais passé et je ne l'écrit que pour l'histoire, je ne souhaite pas que ça arrive pour de vrai.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici l'explication des noms de code ;)

Le Patron: S.B.M: .Marine

Le Hippie: S.B.T: .Turquoise

La Fille: S.B.A: .Azur

Maître Panda: S.B.P: .Pâle

Le Geek: S.B.G: .Gris

Le Prof: S.B.O: .Océan

Antoine: W.A:

Nyo: D.N:

Voilà, au final je me suis pas trop compliqué la vie x)

* * *

Sinon... je viens de finir les quatre saisons du Visiteur Du Futur.. cette série est juste géniale x) pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une websérie juste épique, je vous la conseille ;)

J'ai donc écrit ce chapitre en m'écoutant en boucle le thème principal de la saison 2 x)

Sur ce, reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki :3


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare

Me voilà de retour :)

Je risque de mettre de plus en plus de temps à publier des chapitres, ayant repris les cours ce matin T^T

Du coup je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour lire des ffic' vu que j'essaie de garder ce temps pour en écrire alors je m'excuse de demander la suite sans prendre le temps de les lire directement :/ Désolée x/

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une suite pour "Une triste dépendance" ;)

Je pense écrire aussi une ffic' sur le VDF mais ce n'est encore qu'un projet :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté trois OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: je repasse en M, je pense que ça devient trop angoissant et glauque pour rester en T à partir de maintenant :/

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 18: Nightmare

Les cicatrices étaient multiples.

Certaines encore recouvertes de gaze, de compresses, rougissaient le tissu imperceptiblement.

Mathieu s'arracha des mains de sa création et rabaissa son vêtement.

Il tremblait. De grosses gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son front.

La terreur se lisait dans se yeux.

Le Hippie se cogna soudain à l'une des tables amovibles et un scalpel en tomba.

Le son qu'il émit en touchant le sol acheva le plus petit des youtubeurs.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Antoine accouru à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

Il allait lui dire des paroles rassurantes lorsqu'il entendit Mathieu murmurer.

- Pardon... je ne le referais plus... pardon... ne me faites pas de mal... s'il vous plaît... pardonnez-moi... pitié...

Sa voix était cassé et emplie de peur.

- Que c'est mignon! Lança une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mathieu sembla se ratatiner encore plus.

- Dites moi, monsieur Sommet, n'est-ce pas là un manquement à l'une des règles que je vous avait imposée?

Personne ne bougea, Mathieu se figea.

- Selon cette règle, si vous tentez de vous échapper, vous aurez droit à une punition.

Un frisson parcouru les cinq hommes, sauf un.

- Je vais donc tuer tous vos amis puis m'occuper de vous, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

L'un des fugitifs s'avança.

- Essaie, gamin, lui répondit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

_- Caches-toi dans l'armoire!_

_- Mais, grande sœur..._

_- Ne discutes pas!_

_Le jeune garçon se cacha dans ladite armoire._

_Un homme entra._

_Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et la traina de force vers une pièce annexe._

_Elle se débattait et criait._

_Il la plaqua au mur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille._

_Elle se figea et lança un coup d'œil apeuré vers l'armoire._

_Elle se tu et cessa de se débattre._

_Il la lâcha et elle le suivit dans ce qui semblait être une chambre._

_Le petit garçon resta cloîtré dans le meuble des heures durant._

_Il s'habituait à cette routine._

_Se lever avant leur père, aller en cours, revenir le plus tôt possible, se cacher et laisser sa sœur s'occuper de leur père, sortir et faire à manger sans bruits pour ne pas le réveiller, aller se coucher._

_Et recommencer le jour suivant._

_Encore et encore._

_Le temps passait et semblait lent._

_Si lent._

_Il entendait des cris, des pleurs, des coups._

_Ces sons au début si choquants mais à présents si habituels._

_Il entendit une sorte de gargouillement puis le son de quelque chose s'affalant au sol._

_Soudain elle ouvrit la porte._

_Elle affichait un petit sourire se voulant rassurant, comme à son habitude._

_Il tenta de lui sourire en retour. _

_Cette routine était sa vie et il commençait à s'y habituer. Il pensait qu'ils finiraient par s'en sortir._

_Il n'avait pas tort._

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour._

_S'il avait su ce que sa sœur faisait pour lui alors il aurait peut-être tenté de prévenir la police..._

_Mais expliquez ça à un enfant de six ans._

_Il ne savait pas que son père violait sa fille pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles depuis la mort de leur mère._

_Il ne savait pas qu'elle se laissait faire pour le protéger._

_S'il avait eu quelques années de plus, il aurait pu l'aider, comprendre._

_Il aurait pu éviter cela..._

_Elle tendis une main couverte de sang vers lui._

_Son début de sourire s'effaça._

_- C'est bon tu peux sortir, Mathieu, il ne nous embêtera plus._

_Mais il ne savait pas..._

… _Et le cauchemar commença..._

* * *

Voilà, ça va devenir de plus en plus glauque, si vous considérez que c'est trop, dites le moi et je peux adoucir le tout, je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ;)_  
_

Ah! 3.600 vues et 90 reviews, vous êtes géniaux X)) je vous aimes *-*

Sur ce, reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki :3


	19. Chapter 19: Two More Guests

Bon voici la suite :)

J'avais écrit un passage d'horreur, vraiment flippant, selon moi et je l'ai finalement retiré. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je peux le mettre en chapitre Hors Série juste comme ça. Il est court mais comme je trouvais ça trop "hard", j'ai décidé de le retirer. Donnez vos avis en reviews où PM ;)

J'ai aussi passé "Une Triste Dépendance" en In-Progress, je compte mettre une suite ;) Pour ceux qui veulent la connaître, followez, je vais essayer de me dépêcher x)

J'ai écouté "Giniro No Kami No Agito Opening Theme - Chouwa oto ~with reflection" en l'écrivant ;)

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous le conseille, il est super x)

Voilà, je compte sur vous x3

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté quelques OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: M donc u.u

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 19: Two More Guests

- Entrée numéro 57, docteur Frédéric, je suis face à la matérialisation de plusieurs des personnalités de Mathieu Sommet. Comme je l'avais prédit, il n'est pas un être humain normal. Note personnelle, les abattre serait la meilleure solution pour éviter la création d'un fléau pour notre société.

- M'ignore pas, gamin.

- Mathieu? Mathieu?!

Antoine commençait à paniquer.

Le plus petit des youtubeurs semblait à la fois terrifié et plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tout va bien, gros, lança le Hippie à l'intention du grand youtuber, c'est juste sa mémoire qui se réveille parce qu'il a pas eu sa dose.

- Les seringue dans les poches des gardiens? Demanda Nyo d'un ton se voulant calme.

- Ouais, le produit dedans est à base de pavot. Dans le langage des plantes ça veut dire « oublie », gros.

- Nous nous sommes contentés de cacher le pourquoi il vous avait créé, vous faisant ainsi disparaître.

- Je t'ai dit de pas m'ignorer, gamin! Cria le Patron.

Il sorti une de ses armes et le pointa sur le psychologue.

- Arrête! Hurla Mathieu en redressant soudain la tête.

Tous crurent qu'il s'adressait au Patron mais lorsqu'ils le regardèrent, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il reculait comme si quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, le regard vide, comme s'il regardait une toute autre scène.

- Ne me touches pas!

_« Alors toi aussi tu es comme lui? »_

- Non!

_« Dans ce cas donne moi ta main, Mathieu »_

- Tu me fais peur, n'approches pas!

- Mathieu? Tenta vainement Antoine.  
Mais sa voix et celle dans la tête du plus vieux se superposaient.

Des larmes de peur commençaient à couler de ses yeux grands ouverts.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte, il avait peur.

Une peur réelle.

Cette peur présente lorsqu'on sent le mort à quelques centimètres, à quelques millimètres de soi.

_« Je te fais peur? Ah, c'est à cause du sang? »_

- Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

_Elle lécha ses doigts un à un, le liquide rouge, poisseux se diluant dans sa salive._

_Il la regardait sans comprendre, terrifié._

_Son sourire, sa langue glissant sur sa paume, entre ses doigts, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que toute trace de rouge disparaisse, le pétrifiaient._

_Elle essuya sa main sur son vêtement et la tendis de nouveau à son frère._

_« Soit tu viens, soit je te laisse là »_

_Il hésita._

_Il prit sa main et elle le fit sortir._

- Mahtieu!

Il revint à la réalité.

- Antoine...

Il le serra contre lui.

- Antoine, j'ai peur!

Il pleurait comme un enfant.

Comme cet enfant.

- Elle va me tuer! J'ai peur!

Antoine répondit à son étreinte.

- Laisse nous sortir et personne ne sera blessé, gamin, lança le criminel à l'intention du doc'.

- Amenez-les.

- Qu'est-ce qu-

Deux gardes entrèrent, tirant deux personnes.

Deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Deux personnes qui étaient censées être en vacances.

Il les jetèrent à terre devant le psychologue.

- Kriss! Lança Nyo.

- Liev?! Lâcha le Patron, surpris.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois que Liev arrives sur ff .net mais si c'est le cas bah... il à pas eu de chance de tomber sur cette ffic' XD

Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, il fait un super boulot ;)

je finis comme d'hab', un super cliffhanger comme vous les adorez x)

Sur ce, Reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki ;3


	20. Hors-série: Nightmare 2

Voici donc ce passage "hard" :)

Vous n'êtes que deux à me l'avoir demandé et je m'était dit qu'à trois personnes je le publierais :/

Du coup j'avais prévu de ne pas le publier mais comme l'une de ces deux personnes m'a dit que ça valait le coup (merci Amarilla x) ) bah le voilà :p

A force de le lire et de le relire, je ne sais pas si on peux vraiment dire que c'est flippant alors, j'attends votre avis ;)  
J'ai mis une _**musique (faites copier/coller su YT ;) )**_ mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'écouter, essayez juste d'écouter une musique flippante :p  
Et lisez- le la nuit de préférence :) comme au final je ne le trouve pas si flippant, je pense que le lire seul la nuit fera ressortir le petit côté flippant, peut-être ^^'

* * *

Raiting: M et pour de bonnes raison, je pense :) Si vous flippez facilement (comme moi XD) je vous le déconseille :p (je sais que personne ne vas m'écouter et arrêter de lire mais je préviens quand même XP)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient!

Cette histoire est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec des fait étant réellement arrivés serait purement fortuite (j'éspère que ce n'est pas le cas car sinon je plait sincèrement cette personne u.u)

Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive, je ne le souhaite à personne! Mathieu, Antoine, Nyo, Kriss, Liev, mon histoire n'est que pure fiction, si vous la trouvez trop "hard" et que vous voulez que je l'efface, dites-le moi et je le ferais u.u (vous aussi, autres lecteurs, si vous trouvez que c'est trop, dites-le, je pourrais potentiellement la supprimer :/)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)  
Rin Misaki x3

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre Hors-série: Nightmare 2

(!warning, ce chapitre est à tendance horreur!)

**_( Horror Piano Theme )_**  
_Le vent venant de la fenêtre fait doucement tinter le carillon._  
_Je sens une drôle d'odeur, une odeur âcre qui me donne envie de vomir._  
_Je n'y prête pas trop attention, l'odeur venant de la cuisine sent meilleur et est plus forte._  
_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, il fait beau et je la voit faire une pâte à gâteaux. Je vais avoir dix ans. Je suis content._  
_J'entends son rire cristallin._  
_Je suis en train de faire un château de cartes._  
_Quand elle m'appelle pour passer à table, j'accours, renversant toutes les cartes sur mon passage._  
_Je m'assoit et je la voit apporter un grand saladier opaque._  
_Elle chante doucement ma chanson._  
_Elle soulève le couvercle et me sert une louché de pâtes à la bolognaise, mon plat préféré._  
_Je suis tout excité, je lui demande ce que sera mon cadeau, elle me dit que c'est une surprise._  
_J'enroule les spaghettis autour de ma fourchette et la plante dans un morceau de viande sans regarder, trop absorbé par les paroles de notre chanson._  
_C'est bizarre, la viande est moins dure que d'habitude..._  
_Je regarde._  
_C'est un œil._  
_Je tente de m'écarter en hurlant mais je suis attaché à la chaise avec de lourdes chaines couvertes de sang séché._  
_Je la regarde._  
_Elle a ce couteau dans la main, couverte de sang._  
_Elle se penche pour ramasser quelque chose._  
_Elle pose la tête de notre père, les orbites vides, sur la table._  
_Même sans ses yeux, je le voit me regarder._  
_- C'est ta faute... murmure la bouche._  
_Elle se tourne vers moi, ce sourire qui me fait peur collé aux lèvres, dévoilant ces dents blanches couvertes de sang, et articule lentement ces mots:_  
_- Je l'ai fait pour toi...souffle-t-elle._  
_J'ai peur..._  
_Elle vas dans la cuisine, me laissant seul avec ce cadavre._

_J'entends des pas et la porte derrière moi grincer._  
_Je respire avec difficulté._  
_Je tourne lentement la tête._  
_Je le voit._  
_Il est là, ce corps décapité._  
_Le corps de mon père._  
_Il s'approche de moi._  
_Il lève sa main._  
_Je tente de me dégager de la morsure des chaînes._  
_Sa main est à moitié décomposée, je vois les vers grouiller et la peau se détacher pour tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd._  
_J'ai peur._  
_Il m'attrape au cou._  
_Ma sœur chante fort depuis la cuisine, d'une voix douce et enivrante._  
_Le cadavre tends son autre bras et attrape sa tête..._  
_Il la pause sur son propre cou._  
_Il me regarde et plonge sa main dans ma bouche._  
_Je sens les insectes grouiller et l'odeur, le goût me donne envie de vomir._  
_- C'est de ta faute..._  
_Il retire sa main et quelques vers restent dans ma bouche._  
_Je tente de les recracher mais il m'en empêche en me bâillonnant._  
_Je suis contraint d'avaler._  
_Lorsqu'il me relâche je vomit tout au sol._  
_Il sourit._  
_Elle arrive avec le gâteau._  
_Elle le pose sur la table._  
_Elle me sourit._  
_- Je l'ai préparé avec ce que tu préfère, me dit-elle._  
_Je tremble._  
_Elle m'ordonne d'ouvrir la bouche et je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'exécuter, j'ai peur._  
_Elle me met une cuillère de ce gâteau dans la bouche en chantonnant._  
_Je ne mâches pas, j'avale directement._  
_Je sens néanmoins le goût de chair. J'ai un nouveau haut-le-cœur._  
_- Ne le gâche pas, je me suis bien amusée en le préparant, me gronde-t-elle._  
_Elle sort deux petite boules qu'elle pose sur le gâteau._  
_- C'est tout ce qu'il reste, j'ai pensé que ça ferait une bonne déco._  
_Son sourire me glace le sang._  
_- J'ai tout donné au chien._  
_Elle tourne lentement le gâteau vers moi, ils sourient d'un air terrifiant, elle et mon père._  
_Je les vois._  
_Ces deux yeux._  
_Ces deux yeux que je connais si bien._  
_Ces deux yeux couleur chocolat..._

J'ouvre les yeux en hurlant, me relevant sous le choc.  
Je suis transpirant et tremblant.  
Ce maudit rêve qui me hantait est revenu, il fallait que je m'y attende...  
J'avais arrêté de le faire lorsque je t'avais rencontré...  
Mais tu es mort, toi aussi...  
Comme tous ceux qui me sont chers...  
Une larme coule long de ma joue...  
De peur où de tristesse?  
Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que depuis que tu as disparu, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre...  
Les nuits seront de nouveaux longues, sans toi.  
Ta pensée m'aidait à échapper à mes démons.  
Je lâche ton nom comme une plainte, une prière.  
- Antoine...


	21. Chapter 20: Experiments

Salut, désolée pour le retard x/

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur les derniers chapitres alors j'éspère qu'ils vous ont quand même plu :/

Je pense remettre un Hors Série, sur le passage où Mathieu apprend la "mort" d'Antoine cette fois, dites moi si ça vous tente ;)

Désolée, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre en dehors des cours alors j'ai du mal à me poser pour écrire, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir sortir rapidemment les prochains chapitres :/

Je travaille aussi sur Une Triste Dépendance, lentement mais surement x)

Je pense que cette ffic' ne vas pas tarder à se finir, d'ici 4-5 chapitres, 6 grand max :)

Donc je vais essayer de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour vous donner une fin digne de ce nom x3

Voili-voilà...

J'ai écouté Sail de Awolnation, suite au UnKnown Movies 8 de InThePanda, je vous conseille d'aller regarder cette émission, c'est du super boult, de la putain de qualité u.u

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté quelques OC que j'ai créée u.u

Raiting: M donc u.u

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 20: Experiments

- Ils sont encore vivants, lança le doc' à l'intention de ses opposants, les rassurants quelque peu.

Personne ne bougeait, la vie de leurs deux amis étant entre les mains d'un pseudo-psychologue psychopathe.

- Je vous les laisse si vous me livrez Mathieu Sommet.

Il eut une réponse simple, claire, unanime:

- Plutôt mourir!

L'un des gardes attrapa Kriss par les cheveux et posa un couteaux sur sa gorge.

- Mais je ne vous laisse pas la choix...

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Ne... faites... pas... ça..articula difficilement le présentateur de Minute Papillon.

- Kriss, ça va?! Cria Mathieu, revenu à la réalité.

Question rhétorique, il ne pouvait pas bien aller...

Le schizophrène hésita puis lança d'un ton résolu et craintif:

- J'accepte!

Tous se retournèrent sur le frêle jeune homme.

- Fait pas le con, gamin...

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- Parce que dans ton état tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi? On dirait que t'as vu le diable, gamin.

- C'est peut-être le cas...

- Ne fais pas ça, les coupa Nyo.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers leur ennemi.

Antoine le retint.

- Mathieu, je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te voir te rendre, je t'interdit de faire ça!

Après la peur vint la colère.

- Et moi je t'interdit de me donner des ordres! Pendant que tu me laissait dépérir il y à trois ans, lui était là pour me soutenir! Pas comme d'autres!

Le choc de la déclaration lui fit perdre toute son assurance.

Il lâcha l'homme qu'il aimait pour le voir partir vers ce monstre...

Lorsque Mathieu arriva devant son psy, Kriss et Liev furent emmenés sous leurs acclamations.

Nyo avait tenté d'accourir mais avait vite remarqué que pendant leur petite discussion de nombreux gardes les avaient encerclés.

Ils furent maitrisés rapidement, le Patron s'était laissé faire et les autres avaient été assommés.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

Il était couché sur son lit.

Il s'assit a son bord.

Il se souvenait.

D'Antoine, de Nyo, de Kriss, de Liev, de ses personnalités...

Il se souvenait de tout.

Le doc' entra.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

- Où sont-ils?

- Qui?

- Vous savez très bien de qui je parle!

- Non, nous vous avons trouvé sur votre lit, les veines ouvertes, aux portes de la mort.

- C'est faux! Ils sont venu me sauver!

- Vous sauver de quoi?

- De vous!

- Mais nous ne sommes pas une menace, nous sommes là pour vous aider.

- En me torturant?!

- Nous nous sommes contentés de tester différents médicaments sur vous...

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye!

- Vous êtes le seul dans votre cas, nous n'avons donc pas de thérapies prêtes, il faut faire des essais...

Il resta sans voix, cet homme n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Ne changez pas de sujet, où sont-ils?!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parl-

- Je vous dit de ne pas vous foutre de ma gueule!

- … très bien, si vous y tenez tant que ça, suivez moi.

Le psy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mathieu le suivit.

Il marchèrent jusqu'à cette pièce.

Mathieu eut un frisson.

- Vous ne leur avez rien fait, n'est-ce pas?!

- Non, rien pour le moment.

- Pour le mom-

Deux gardes le bâillonnèrent et le forcèrent à entrer.

Il les vit, tous, là.

Tous, même le Prof, le Geek et la Fille.

Attachés aux murs au moyen des menottes qui y étaient fixées.

Il tenta de crier mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Il se débattit, vainement.

Il fut attaché, lui aussi.

Tous échangeaient des regards, tous étant bâillonnés, tantôt paniqués, tantôt tristes, tantôt craintifs.

- Expérience numéro un, essais numéro un.

Le doc' fit signe à l'un des gardes qui s'approcha de Mathieu sous les yeux atterrés des autres qui tentaient de crier et d'échapper à la morsure de leurs attaches.

Le gardiens lu une note sur une feuille et pris un marteau, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il devait faire.

Il leva l'arme au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur le bras droit du youtubeur.

Il hurla malgré son bâillon, les larmes montaient et son souffle était saccadé.

Tous étaient sous le choc.

La peur, l'incompréhension, la compassion, la douleur, la colère...

Ils criaient mais ne pouvaient articuler, si bien que toutes leurs paroles étaient inaudibles.

Le temps passa lentement, trop lentement...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un second craquement retentit, et de nouveaux cris s'échappèrent de la bouche du Prof.

Déchirants, glaçants...

Son bras droit était lui aussi brisé.

- La première expérience est un succès, les dégâts on été répercutés sur le sujet cinq, nous continueront donc les expériences sur lui.

Il donna une nouvelle consigne au second garde.

Il s'approcha du Prof, et pris lui aussi un marteau qu'il abattit sur la jambe du malheureux.

Le craquement était horrible.

Ils attendirent tandis que les cris des deux pauvres garçons ne cessaient.

Leurs larmes coulaient et tous criaient sans pouvoir parler.

Et l'effet inverse se produisit.

Ce fut Mathieu qui reçu aussi les dégâts du Prof.

Cette boucle était fascinante et terrifiante à la fois.

- L'expérience numéro deux est aussi un succès, passons à la troisième.

- ARRETES!

Il se retourna sur le Patron.

Il avait coupé son bâillon avec ses dents.

- Je vous dit pourquoi il nous à créé et vous me détachez, ainsi que Mathieu et le Prof.

- Le Prof?

- Sujet cinq.

- Pourquoi voudrions-nous savoir ça?

- C'est peut-être grâce à ça que vous pourriez le ''guérir''.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous ne le savons pas déjà?

- Car sinon vous ne feriez pas ces expériences.

- … d'accord, dans ce cas, si nous vous détachons, vous vous enfuirez sûrement.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toutes les personnes attachées à votre putain de mur et je pense que c'est le moment parfait de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, non?

- Je ne vois pas pourq-

- Je te parlais pas à toi, gamin.

Le Patron répondait à cet interrogatoire sans une once de dépravation dans la voix. Il était simplement un homme à la voix rauque habillé en noir, rien de plus.

Il regarda Mathieu dans les yeux, ces yeux qui peu à peu perdaient de leur lucidité.

Ce dernier hocha tristement la tête avant de sombrer.

- … très bien... mais faites attention! Lança le doc'.

- Je sais ce que je fais, gamin.

Il fut détaché, ainsi que Mathieu et le Prof, comme il l'avait demandé.

- Retournes en Mathieu et laisse la peluche revenir, ça leur fera une garantie.

- Mais...

- Il dors, tu peux y aller, il guérira.

Une fois que le Prof eut disparu, sous les yeux ébahis des agresseurs, Maître Panda apparut, se créant, particules par particules.

Il dormait, roulé en boule.

- Ne le touchez pas.

Personne ne bougea.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, lentement.

Il passa le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assit devant lui, contre son torse.

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée.

- … voilà ce qu'il s'est passé...

* * *

Et voilà, un beau cliffhangers comme je les aimes :p

Je vous conseille donc d'aller voir InThePanda sur YT :)

J'ai actualisé mon profil si ça intéresse des gens :3

Surtout, s'il vous plait, donnez vos avis, je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris vous plait toujours, si ça ne s'essouffle pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir! x/

Sur ce, Reviews? *tête de Geek battu*

Rin Misaki x3


	22. Chapter 21: Days Of Futur Past

Salut les gens :)

Comme promis, je sors la suite le même jour que LA SAISON 5 DE SLG! x))))))

Alors voilà, plus que trois chapitres et peut-être un Hors-Série selon vos envies :)

Le chapitre n'a aucun rapport avec les X-Mens c'est juste que je kiffe ce titre x3

J'ai écouté "Spirited Away OST - The Name of Life" et les OST de Nausicaa pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) ainsi que celles du "Château dans la ciel"

* * *

MERCI POUR LES 100 REVIEW ET LES 5.000 VUES! O.O

VOUS ÊTES JUSTE FANTASTIQUES! x)))))

JE VOUS AIMMMMMMEEEEEEE! *w*

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartiens, excepté quelques OC que j'ai créé u.u

Raiting: M donc u.u

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 21: Days Of Futur Past

_Il la voyait partir le matin et rentrer le soir._

_Entre-temps, il allait en cours._

_Ils avaient déménagé._

_Il n'avait pas revu leur père depuis ce jour-là._

_Il avait eu peur._

_Mais apparemment il ne s'était que blessé et était à l'hôpital._

_Il avait finit par oublier._

_Les jours passaient et tout était plus calme._

_Il avait à présent 12 ans._

_Elle rentra un jour et lui dit qu'elle devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important._

_Ils s'assirent à la table._

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_- Tu es assez grand pour connaître la vérité._

_Il acquiesça._

_Elle lui expliqua tout._

_Ce que leur père lui faisait._

_Ses ressentis._

_Ses craintes._

_Ses journées._

_Et ce jour._

_Ce jour où elle l'avait tué._

_- Le corps n'a pas bougé._

_Il déglutit avec difficulté._

_- L'appartement à été condamné, personne n'est autorisé à y entrer avant deux semaines encore. J'ai effacé toutes preuves que nous y avons un jour habité, si on te demande, tu ne sais rien._

_Il acquiesça de nouveau._

_- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais..._

_- Mais...? lâcha-t-il enfin._

_Elle le regarda avec une sorte de regret dans le regard._

_- Mais je n'arrive plus a gagner assez pour payer la caution de mon... petit-ami et notre survie..._

_- Ah... et?_

_- Et... j'aurais besoin que tu travailles, toi aussi..._

_- Je voudrais bien mais tant que je n'ai pas 16 ans je ne peux pas être rémunéré..._

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu travailles au même endroit que moi..._

_Une moue de dégout passa sur le visage du jeune garçon._

_- Mais... je ne... je ne sais pas comment faire... je..._

_- Je t'expliquerais! je te promet que tu n'auras pas à travailler longtemps..._

_Elle essayait d'être convaincante._

_-… je veux bien essayer..._

_une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de la fille._

_- … mais si je ne peux pas, j'arrêterais..._

_- D'accord!_

_Elle se leva et pris son petit frère dans ses bras._

_- Merci... merci..._

_Des larmes de soulagement coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur du garçon._

* * *

_Elle lui avait expliqué._

_Il savait comment faire._

_En théorie._

_Il avait peur et cette peur lui nouait le ventre._

_Il s'assit sur le lit._

_« Tout d'abord il faut que tu ailles prendre une douche »_

_Il posa ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain , désignée par l'homme qui lui avait montré la chambre._

_Il se déshabilla, légèrement tremblant._

_Il entra dans la petite douche et alluma l'eau._

_Elle était chaude._

_Cette chaleur l'engourdit et le rassura un peu._

_Il se lava, se sécha et enfila son pantalon et son tee-shirt propre._

_Il revint dans la chambre._

_Il se rassit sur son lit._

_« Lorsqu'il entrera, fait ce qu'il te dit »_

_Il frissonna, craignant quelque peu la douleur._

_Lorsque l'on toqua, il sursauta._

_Un homme entra._

_Tout de noir vêtu, il portait des lunettes noires aussi._

_Il s'avança et Mathieu baissa les yeux._

_- Tu es nouveaux?_

_Il sursauta de nouveau._

_« Montre du respect envers ton client »_

_- … oui, monsieur._

_- Je vois..._

_La gamin ne bougea pas, attendant._

_- Qu'attends-tu? Déshabille-toi._

_- Oui... pardon._

_Il s'exécuta._

_- Couche-toi sur le lit._

_Il se coucha._

_L'homme posa sa mallette au sol et retira sa veste. Puis il ouvrit sa chemise noire sur un buste magnifiquement musclé._

_Le plus jeune était admiratif face à cet homme, toute peur l'ayant quitté sur le moment._

_- Je suppose que c'est ta première fois..._

_Mathieu rougit et souffla un petit « oui »._

_L'homme esquissa un sourire._

_- Alors je serait doux..._

_Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du petit._

_- N'ait pas peur, je veux prendre du bon temps, pas te blesser. Si tu prends ton pied, ça me fait aussi plaisir, gamin._

_Sa voix légèrement rauque contrastait quelque peu avec ses paroles et son caractère._

_Le plus jeune détourna le regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de son « client ».._

_Il se laissa alors aller aux gestes du plus grand._

_Ses gestes étaient doux, aimants._

_Ce fut beau et bon pour sa première fois, tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était imaginé._

_Il aima faire l'amour avec cet homme._

_._

_Bien sûr il goûta à la baise pure et dure._

_Il goûta à la douleur._

_Mais chaque jour, cet homme revenait pour le voir, pour le toucher, pour le contenter._

_Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il l'aimait._

_Bien trop tard._

* * *

_Voilà voilà...  
_

_J'attends vos avis et critiques/conseils avec impatience, commentez même pour pas grand chose et même si ça a déjà été dit, je lis tout x)_

_Sur ce, Review?_

_Rin Misaki ;3_


	23. Chapter 22: Come To Save Me!

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde :)

Voilà donc la suite, plus que deux chapitres, je crois :3

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :3

La fin sera plutôt provisoire, si elle ne vous convient PAS DU TOUT alors je pourrais potentiellement a modifier, par contre, pour ça j'aurais besoin de vos avis :/

Je compte sur vous ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne e m'appartient excepté quelques OC que j'ai créé ;)

Raiting: M

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 22: Come To Save Me!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mathieu releva la tête.

- … rien...

Le plus vieux s'avança sur le jeune homme, prit son menton entre ses doigts, calant son genoux entre ses jambes.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, sourit-il tendrement.

- … je...

- Oui?

- … rien, vraiment, sourit-il.

L'homme en noir sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les douces lèvres du plus jeune..

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de sa joue et se retourna pour attraper sa veste.

Mathieu était tomate, ne comprenant la signification de ce geste.

Il frissonna.

De froid et de plaisir.

En effet, étant nu et ayant la fenêtre ouverte, il avait froid.

Si bien que son vis-à-vis lui lança sa veste.

- Ne prends pas froids.

- Merci, murmura le plus petit.

Il sorti, le laissant là, seul et heureux dans son malheur.

* * *

Les jours passaient lorsqu'il en fut un où il décida de déclarer sa flamme à son client, mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

Il ne su pourquoi mais il ne vint pas non plus les jours suivants.

Il décida de se renseigner et chercha où le trouver.

Il était devant sa maison.

Il vit une jeune femme en sortir.

Elle était habillée tout en noir.

Elle le regarda.

Lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

Il lui expliqua la raison de sa venue.

- Je voudrais le voir, termina-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter.

Un homme sorti et demanda lui aussi la raison de sa venue.

- Il voulait voir le patron, lâcha-t-elle avec tristesse.

L'homme paru attristé.

- Tu es un ami?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

- … je suis désolé... il est décédé il y à de cela cinq jours...

* * *

Le monde s'écroula autour de Mathieu, les larmes montèrent, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il se barricada dans sa chambre.

Non non non non non non non non...

Il ne voulait pas y croire...

Il sentait son corps et son coeur se briser.

Il était la seule raison qui le poussait à continuer à travailler...

A vivre...

Il pleura, encore et encore...

« pourquoi?! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi? »

« Tu voudrais que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre? »

« C'est à dire? »

« Tu voudrais quelqu'un pour prendre ta place? »

« … oui... »

Il s'endormit, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

Il entrouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur d'un corps humain contre son dos.

Il se retourna lentement, pensant trouver sa soeur.

Il se figea.

Devant lui se trouvait une copie exacte de lui-même, qui le fixait.

- Bonjour...

Mathieu eut un sursaut et se leva, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et... cette « chose ».

- T'es qui?

La « chose » semblait étonnée.

- Bah... toi, lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais...mais c'est impossible!

- Faut croire que non, ironisa l'autre lui-même.

- Attend... tu es vraiment moi?

- Oui.

Le jeune garçon semblait incrédule.

- Comment c'est possible?!

- Bah tu voulais quelqu'un pour te remplacer alors je me suis créé un corps à ton image, dit-il comme si c'était aussi une évidence.

- Mais comment t'as fait?!

- Bah... je sais pas, sourit-il, amusé.

- Et tu comptes prendre ma place pendant la journée?

- Oui, en échange tu me laisse libre de faire ce que je veux.

- C'est tout?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Je sais pas moi... mon âme...

- Ha ha ha, je suis toi, pas un dieu de la mort, se moqua-t-il en riant.

Mathieu se renfrogna.

- Boudes pas, sourit-il en tentant de se calmer.

Son créateur fit mine de bouder encore plus.

- Ça te va, mon marché? Lança-t-il une fois calmé.

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Je suis là pour ça.

Il se serrèrent la main, signe d'un pacte.

- Et tu as un nom? Demanda alors le futur youtubeur.

- Non, mais si tu veux m'en donner un, ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il, ravi.

Mathieu sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Nicolas...

- Nicolas?

- Tu n'aimes pas?

- C'est pas ça... je m'attendais juste pas à ce genre de nom...

- Nicolas le Patron!

- Hein?!

- Bah oui, moi je suis Mathieu l'originel, ma soeur est la maitresse de maison et toi le Patron vu que tu ramène de l'argent!

Nicolas sourit devant cette logique innocente malgré ce que son créateur avait vécu.

« Il voulait voir le patron »

Il savait que c'était pour cet homme dont il ignorait le nom qu'il avait hérité de ce surnom.

Il lui plaisait bien.

Il ferait tout pour lui ressembler, pour son créateur il était prêt à tout, même à tuer.

* * *

Désolée, je poste depuis l'ordi d'une amie du coup il y a eu un pitit beug :/ tout le texte devait être en italique car c'est du flashback :/ Donc tout ça était bien le passé de Mathieu u.u

Petite parenthèse sur Liev :3 c'est un dessinateur vraiment talentueux (selon moi) qui a créé la SLGFamily, qui à fait le plus de Fanarts SLG, qui est podcasteur et, donc, dessinateur :) Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur sa chaîne YouTube "Liev Victorovitch" :) Il fait donc des podcasts: "Habitants de la Toile" et des BDs :) et comme ça vous connaîtrez le personnage ;) (ou plutôt "les" personnages ^^')

Le prénom du Patron, "Nicolas", est inspiré du personnage de "Nicolaï" de Liev, justement :3

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^

Sur ce, Review?

Rin Misaki x3


	24. Chapter 23: Last Death

Et c'est déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre :/

Dooooooonc... Enjoyez cette fin ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne e m'appartient excepté quelques OC que j'ai créé ;)

Raiting: M

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 23: Last Death

_Les jours passaient, prospères._

_Personne ne savait pour Mathieu et le Patron._

_Personne ne devait savoir._

_Lorsque l'un était dehors, l'autre était enfermé._

_Ils s'étaient mis d'accord et tout allait pour le mieux si l'on puisse dire._

_Nicolas changeait peu à peu et son créateur ne s'en rendait pas compte._

_Il s'habillait en noir, portait des lunettes de soleil. Sa voix était devenue légèrement rocailleuse et il engrangeait une expérience incroyable car, contrairement à l'autre, il aimait le sexe, peu importait avec qui._

_Mais ce jour-là, tout bascula._

_Le jeune Mathieu, 16 ans, fut définitivement brisé._

_On l'avait appelé pour une affaire urgente à régler._

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Nicolas._

_Il alla jusqu'à l'entrepôt où on lui avait donné rendez-vous._

_Il entra._

_- Y'a quelqu'un?_

_Silence._

_- Hé oh?!_

_- Mathieu vas t'en!_

_- Grande soeur? T'es où?_

_- Mathieu, barre toi!_

_Il la vit soudain, se guidant à sa voix._

_Les mains attachées, ensanglantée, épuisée._

_Il n'eut rien le temps de faire._

_On l'attrapa et on l'attacha._

_- Alors comme ça c'est ton frère? Demanda un homme ne souriant._

_- Ne le touche pas!_

_- T'en fais pas, ma chérie._

_Il s'approcha du jeune homme en souriant toujours._

_Il attrapa son bras et le cassa sans prévenir._

_Il hurla._

_Il manqua de tomber dans les pommes mais la douleur s'estompa assez rapidement._

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_Il était dans le coaltar._

_Soudain, il le reconnu._

_Elle le lui avait décrit tant de fois..._

_C'était pour cet homme qu'il avait du se mettre à travailler._

_« Mathieu? »_

_« … Nicolas?... »_

_« Oui... j'ai le bras qui vient de se casser, j'ai mal... tout vas bien?... »_

_« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe... j'ai peur... on vient aussi de me casser le bras mais ça va mieux tout à coup... »_

_« Je crois... que je viens de prendre à ta place... »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« T'es où? »_

_- Hé le gosse, crèves pas!_

_Il releva doucement la tête._

_- C'est lui ou toi, salope..._

_Il écarquilla les yeux._

_- Ne le touches pas!_

_Le coup de feu retenti dans le hangar quelques secondes._

_Le corps s'affala._

_- Non..._

_L'homme s'approcha de Mathieu et pointa son armes sur lui._

_Un second coup de feu retentit et le sang gicla._

_L'homme s'écroula._

_D'autres coups partirent._

_Les trois compères tombèrent aussi._

_Mathieu hurlait sa douleur, sa peur._

_Elle était morte._

_Il sentit un bras l'entourer et l'emmener._

_Il ne sut jamais où furent enterrés les cadavres de sa sœur et de son père._

_Il ne su jamais qui fut sa mère._

_Il sombra dans un sommeil qui ne fut plus jamais une délivrance mais un enfer._

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier :)

Voilà voilà...

me tuez pas pour cette fin ^^' svp :p

* * *

Pitite anecdote...

J'étais en cours et pour un TP, notre prof réécrit ce qu'il faudra faire.

Il nous a dit qu'il fallait donner l'état de l'Espèce Chimique utilisée.

Il l'a donc noté: "Etat (S, L, G)" pour Solide Liquide Gazeux.

Suis-je la seule à avoir pensé à Salut Les Geeks? x)

* * *

Voilà... désolée si ça n'interresse personne XD

Le début de la saison 5 de SLG est prometteuse, j'ai trop hate X))

Sur ce, Reviews?

Rin Misaki :3


	25. Chapter 24: Who Is He!

Et c'est le dernier chapitre... :')

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire mais je compte faire une page "remerciements" ;) je ne vous oublie pas, ne vous en faites pas x)

Je compte peut-être faire un Hors-Série sur le moment où Mathieu apprend la "mort" d'Antoine u.u Mais je ne le ferais que si vous êtes au moins troi à le vouloir (j'aime pas trop ça mais je suis pas motivée :/) je sais que ça peut être vu comme du chantage mais je suis vraiment démotiv' sinon x/

Voilà, je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis, vos critiques ou conseils :)

Si cette fin est vraiment, VRAIMENT détestée, je peux potetiellement la retravailler, ou continuer ;)

Tout repose donc sur vous, vous avez ma vie entre vos mains XD

Non, plus sérieusement, j'attendrais vos retours avec impatience, même si vous lisez cette ffic' des mois après sa publication u.u

Sur ce, Reviews? *w*

Rin Misaki x3

* * *

Disclaimer: Personne e m'appartient excepté quelques OC que j'ai créé ;)

Raiting: M

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

Let Me Cry

Chapitre 24: Who Is He?!

- Ensuite, je me suis arrangé pour couvrir le tout et nous blanchir. On s'est barré pour venir habiter sur St-Etienne, termina le Patron.

Tous étaient estomaqués, dégoûtés ou intrigués.

- Merci pour votre collaboration, lâcha le doc' après quelques instants.

Il se tourna vers Mathieu couché au sol, inconscient. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvris pour s'adresser à l'un des gardes.

- Mettez-les chacun dans une chambre pour la nuit, passez-leurs des chemise et réquisitionnez leur effets. Nous parlerons demain.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs, ils furent réveillés et levés.

Mathieu et le Prof étaient tous deux en parfait état.

Ils furent tous postés devant le doc', tous habillés de cette chemise de nuit blanche.

- Messieurs Kriss et... Liev, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Parce qu'on est aussi schizophrènes?

- Exactement, vos personnalités ont été enfermées et, malheureusement pour vous, nous avons été contraints d'en exécuter une.

- Non!

- Qui? Demanda Liev, méfiant mais craignant la réponse.

- Celui que vous appelez... Nicolaï.

Liev tomba au sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Merde... murmura-t-il.

Mathieu ne cillait pas.

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

- Plutôt crever! Hurla Antoine.

- Tais-toi, le stoppa Nyo, dites toujours.

- Mais...

- Antoine!

Cette fois ce fut Mathieu qui l'interrompit.

Le silence retomba.

- Bien... Voici mon marché: Je vous laisse repartir à condition que je garde les personnalités de messieurs Kriss et Liev ainsi que Mathieu Sommet, l'original.

- Même pas en rê-

- C'est d'accord!

- Mais, Mathieu!

Tous contestaient.

- Je refuse de te laisser faire ça! Cria Antoine.

- Et pourquoi?!

Il n'hésita pas et l'embrassa, durement.

Il se détacha au bout de quelques secondes sous les yeux amusés, heureux ou consternés des autres.

- Parce que je t'aime... lâcha-t-il.

Mathieu était figé.

Puis il baissa la tête et parti dans un petit rire compulsif.

- Tu m'aimes... tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes?!

- Mat'?

Il releva la tête, au bord des larmes.

- Ok, tu m'aimes, tu m'as embrassé et maintenant? On couche ensemble, c'est ça?

Le coup partit tout seul et le petit youtubeur se prit une gifle monumentale de la part de son acolyte.

- Bah quoi? C'est le même résultat, non?

- Arrêtes!

- Votre choix? Les coupa le Doc', impassible.

- On accepte.

La voix de Mathieu était dure et sans possibilité de contradiction.

Ils furent donc contraints d'accepter.

- Vos affaires sont dans le vestiaire derrière vous. Je vous fait confiance et vous laisse un minimum d'intimité pour votre dernière entrevue.

- Merci, lança le Patron, ironique.

Ils entrèrent tous dans ce vestiaire et en ressortirent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

L'homme à la blouse pleurait et le jeune youtubeur s'avança sous les yeux des autres vers le psy.

Ils furent raccompagnés au van.

Ils montèrent devant les gardiens.

Tout avait été inutile.

Le scientifique pleurait, encore et encore.

Soudain, contre toute attente, le Patron l'enlaça.

- Arrête de pleurer, c'était son choix.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et le criminel le berça doucement.

Le Geek pleurait aussi et les autres étaient dans une triste mélancolie.

Nyo se tourna vers l'homme en blanc et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, pour nous comme pour lui...

- Il a raison, renchérit Antoine.

Il marqua une pause.

- Écoutes moi, je te promet que personne ne te blessera plus... Je ne te laisserais pas pleurer Mathieu.


	26. Remerciements

Salut les gens :)

Comme promis, je fais un passage pour vous remercier x)

Alors merci aux reviewers:

**ThePandAmarilla, **WoorEnergy, **Aria On The Planete, **Kirbip, **Big-goo**, middlewar, **Julia Lutecia**, Kidalie, **Skayt**, Akura Fokkusu, **Madness Of Curse**, The Insane Jane, **Miss O'Nyme**, Melticolor, **HugOfDominik**, ArnoFool, **Shirayukie**, MoonHeavy, **Deponia**, MinuitBronze

Et aux anonymes qui ne verrons peut-être jamais ces remerciements:

**luna-la-lune**, Kiki-The-Hamster, **solar**, Guest

Merci aux followers:

**ARnoFool**, Akura Fokkusu, **AwesomeBernardo**, Big-goo, **Coookie74**, Deponia, **Eclat de Noisette**, Hellow Sweety, **HugOfDominik**, Kirbip, **Lady-Marlene**, Maman bouba, **Melticolor**, Miss O'Nyme, **Nagetive**, Okeanonos4, **Shayll**, Shirayukie, **Skayt**, SmallFrenchGirl, **The Insane Jane**, equit28, **larosenoire9NC**, middlewar

Merci aux favoriters:

**Akura Fokkusu**, Big-goo, **Coookie74**, Deponia, **Emie-Chan**, HugOfDominik, **Kirbip**, Miss O'Nyme, **MoonHeavy**, Okeanonos4, **Shayll**, Shirayukie, **WoorEnergy**, equit28, **middlewar**

Merci spécialement à **Aria**, Amarilla, **TIJ** et Shirayukie ;)

Merci à tous ceux que j'ai cité et qui m'ont laissé publier (s'ils l'ont vu XD):

**Mathieu Sommet** (Youtubeur – Salut Les Geeks)

Antoine Daniel (Youtubeur – What The Cut?!)

**Nyo** (Youtuber, Dessinateur, Infographiste – Nyo Archive)

Kriss (Youtuber – Langue De Pub)

**Liev Victorovitch** (Youtuber, Dessinateur – Liev Victorovitch)

InThePanda (Youtuber – InThePanda)

Côté chansons je me rappelle avoir parlé de **Sail de Awolnation**, les OST du film d'animation Origine et de **Nickleback**.

Et je vous remercie vous tous qui avez lu cette fanfiction bizaroïde et très glauque ^^'

Merci de m'avoir suivie et peut-être que je ferais une suite un jour ;)

Je travaille dessus mais ai du mal à la mettre sur papier alors ça va prendre du temps ^^'

Je vous tiendrais au courant x)

Je terminerais en disant que j'ai un compte Twitter:

Rin Misaki ( RinMisaki2309)

Et vous pouvez me contacter par MP quand vous voulez, je répondrais avec grand plaisir ^^

Voilà voilà... c'est déjà fini...

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki :3

P.S: si j'ai écorché vos pseudos ou si je vous ai oublié dites le moi xo


End file.
